There's Nowhere I'd Rather Be
by Corey Thomas
Summary: Nick and Jeff both have feelings for one another, but have no idea that the other feels that way. While everyone else knows that they are madly in love with each other. A story of their ups and downs as a couple with a side order of Sebofsky.
1. Chapter 1

There's Nowhere I'd Rather Be

Word Count: 2,689

Rating: T

Authors Note: This is my first time writing…ever. So I apologize if it's no good. This could be a one-shot or if people actually like it then I could continue it into a story. It's up to the masses I suppose. This is also unedited so if there are mistakes I apologize ahead of time.

Jeff happily bounced his way towards his dorm room. With it finally being Friday, he couldn't help but be extremely excited for the upcoming weekend and the nice break it provided from classes. Maybe Nicky would be up for a movie marathon, Jeff smiled at the thought. It was no secret that Jeff had a crush on his best friend and roommate, well no secret to everyone except said boy. Jeff sighed. There was no way that he could ever tell Nick that he liked him as more than a friend. Just because Nick was bisexual didn't mean that he would have any sort of feelings for Jeff that weren't completely platonic. Plus they were such great friends that even the thought that that could somehow be ruined made him bite his tongue whenever he was around the brunette.

As soon as the thought came to his mind he realized that he was at his door. Pulling out his key he unlocked his door and walked into his dorm room that he shared with Nick. And he was greeted with a very shirtless Nick walking out of the bathroom. He was clad in a pair of Dalton sweatpants and a towel around his neck. His hair still had water beading at the ends and then dripping down onto his chest. Jeff couldn't help but follow the water as it slowly slid down Nick's body and disappeared into the waistband of his sweatpants. Jeff couldn't help but wish that he could follow the water drops wet path with his fingers or better yet his tongue.

Jeff could feel the back of his neck heating up and the blush slowly creeping up his chest and neck up to his cheeks. His bag slipped off his shoulder and hit the floor with a thump making Nick raise his warm hazel eyes to Jeff's blown out chocolate brown ones.

"I-uh-you…" and with that Jeff turned on his heel and walked right back out the door, missing the way that Nick's eyes lit up and a smile broke across his lips.

O.O.O

Nick and Jeff had been best friends the second they met in freshman year as roommates. Bonding quickly over Harry Potter, and Marvel superheroes. They quickly started having movie marathons and monthly trips to the comic book store. Nick had quickly become infatuated with the bubbly blonde during sophomore year when it came to light that Jeff was gay and Nick couldn't help but start to notice things about the blonde that he never noticed before. But not wanting to ruin their friendship he had kept his feelings about Jeff to himself. But now that he was a junior and his feelings weren't dissipating, if anything they were becoming much stronger, he could no longer hide behind the notion that his feelings would ruin their friendship. He had long since realized that he just needed to man up and let Jeff know. But that plan had died as quickly as it had come because it was at that moment Jeff and walked into the room smiling that blinding smile and Nick could do nothing but smile back and keep his thoughts to himself. So he came up with a new plan. He wouldn't call it seducing Jeff per se but he was definitely trying to get Jeff to notice him…by using his body…in an objectifying manner. Okay so maybe he was trying to seduce him a way, he just wanted to see if Jeff felt the same way. And judging by the way Jeff's eyes raked up his naked torso and that blush stained his cheeks he would have to that yes, Jeff has some feelings towards him as well.

With that thought he walked to the closet and grabbed a plain grey v-neck t-shirt and then made his way to his bed and grabbed his cellphone.

_Thad, you were right. He took one look at me and fled. –Nick_

_Ummm, hate to say this Nicky boy but that means it went bad. –Thad_

_NO! I mean he looked like he liked what he saw, but my extreme attractiveness was just too much to handle so he left :)-Nick_

_I suppose that could be a good thing then. Do you have any idea where he got off to? –Thad_

_I'm going to either assume Wes's room or Seb's room. –Nick_

_Most likely Seb's. –Nick_

_Well are you going to talk to him about this? What you are feeling towards him now that you know he has some kind of feelings for you? –Thad_

_*Sigh* I don't know. Maybe. I probably should. –Nick_

_No, you think? –Thad_

_I get it, I get it. Talk to Jeff ASAP. –Nick_

_Finally, some sense is finally starting to come to that thick head of yours. –Thad_

_Shut up Thad. –Nick_

_LOVE YOU TOO! –Thad_

Nick just shook his head at Thad's antics. Even though he seemed to be the big bad council member, Nick knew that Thad was just as crazy and wild as the rest of them. He flung himself face down on his bed and groaned into his pillow. He knew that Thad was right; this whole thing had been just an experiment to see if Jeff felt anything towards Nick. And now he knew that he felt at least lust towards him, which is better than nothing, then he now had to talk to Jeff and let his feelings come to light. And then would come the part he had been dreading, telling Jeff how he felt. Not because he was scared anymore but because he was terrible with words and he had no idea what he was going to say to the blonde. But he knew where to start.

_Jeffy, could you come back to the room? I have something I really need to tell you. –Nicky xx_

O.O.O

_Jeffy, could you come back to the room? I have something I really need to tell you. –Nicky xx_

"Oh no, Seb I don't know what to do." Jeff showed Sebastian Nick's text. Right after Jeff left his and Nick's shared dorm room he immediately made his way to Sebastian's room. Next to Nick Sebastian was Jeff's closest friend. They didn't quite have the same relationship that Nick and Jeff did but they were quite close. And they didn't have that attraction that Nick and Jeff had for each other. Jeff ran into Sebastian's room without knocking and quickly told him about what happened to which Sebastian laughed and told him that he should have just marched up to him and kissed him. To which Jeff looked scandalized and babbled with a red face for a good couple minutes.

"Jeff it's obvious what you should do." Jeff tilted his head to the side in confusion. It was obvious to him that the only sensible thing to do was dig a hole and throw himself into it out of complete and utter embarrassment. Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Go and talk to him you idiot. Nothing good can come out of hiding in my room all night. Plus I have a friend to show around soon." The way Seb lowered his eyes and brushed invisible lint off his slacks pretty much gave away that this "friend" was somebody special. His blush didn't help matters either.

"Oh really? Who is this mysterious friend?" Jeff grinned and elbowed Sebastian. "He's just a friend that's transferring here on Monday and he needs the weekend to get settled in and he needs somebody to show him around." Sebastian shrugged like it was no big deal, but the blush still hadn't left his face nor had he looked Jeff in the eye yet. "I want a name Seb."

"Uh-well…it's…well…he's…" Sebastian sighed and then took a deep breath. "Dave Karofsky."

Jeff's jaw dropped, he knew that Sebastian had dedicated their performance to the jock from McKinley who tried to kill himself but he had no idea that they were friends or anything like that.

"I had no idea that you two were friends." Sebastian finally looked up. His expression was a mix of relief and fear. Jeff didn't understand why he looked like that. "I went to visit him while he was still in the hospital and we kind of hit it off. We usually get coffee at least once a week."

"Well that's great Seb!" Jeff smiled at him but seen Sebastian's slightly upset face. "Isn't it?"

"I don't know Jeff; I'm not supposed to feel this way about someone." Jeff tilted his head in confusion. "Why not Sebby?" Sebastian stood up and started pacing in the middle of the room. "Because Jeff, I don't do feelings. I barely have any friends. All I have is you , Blaine, Nick, and Thad. Having Dave as a friend is the best thing that has ever happened to me and I'm going to fuck it up by trying to get with him." Sebastian was still pacing and started pulling at his hair. "Sebastian you are being ridiculous. You know that Dave is vulnerable; you two are friends so you probably know more about him than most. So I know you wouldn't try and do anything to take advantage if that's what you're worried about. Are you worried that you want to have sex with him?'

"Jeff I think that I love him. He is the only person other then you, Nick, Blaine and Thad that can see through my façade. He knows me really well. Almost too well, but he doesn't need a boyfriend. He needs a friend more than anything and I would never forgive myself if I pushed myself on him and tried to get him to date me. Plus I'm me and I would find some way to ruin the relationship and our friendship because I'm a bastard." Sebastian came back to the bed and hung his head in his hands.

"Seb, I think you should let Dave decide for himself what he wants. You should talk to him about it; maybe a boyfriend is exactly what he needs right now you know? Someone to show him that being gay is not a bad thing. And I know you wouldn't ruin a thing just based on the fact that you care more about Dave in the situation then you do for yourself. Plus you didn't say anything about having sex with him." Jeff leaned over and elbowed Sebastian good heartedly causing Sebastian to smile. "You're right Jeff, I should, and it couldn't hurt much. But you know if we dated the sex would just be an added bonus." Sebastian smirked and just like that the Sebastian that Jeff knew and loved was back.

"That was some good advice there Jeffrey. Maybe you should take your own advice. Go and talk to Nick…right now." And with that Sebastian hauled Jeff off his bed and pushed him out the door.

O.O.O

Jeff stood outside his door wringing his hands. He knew that he had to go in, but going in meant that he had to face Nick and that was something he did not want to do. He knew that Nick had seen him check him out; he wasn't necessarily subtle about it. And he was just thinking the worst. How Nick wouldn't want to be his friend anymore because he didn't like Jeff like that. But Sebastian was right he couldn't just ignore Nick and hide forever he had to do this. With a deep breath he opened the door and stepped in.

O.O.O

At the sound of the door opening Nick immediately stood up. Jeff was finally back. After he wouldn't text him back Nick thought that maybe Jeff would just ignore him and sleep in someone else's room. But he was back and the speech he had planned in his head just disappeared. He couldn't help but appreciate Jeff's bright blonde hair, his soft pale skin, his chocolate brown eyes, and long legs. Nick quickly walked up to Jeff.

"Hey Jeffy." Nick smiled up at his best friend. "Hey Nicky, sorry I left so fast I just had to talk to Sebastian about something." Jeff looked everywhere but at Nick. "It's okay Jeffy, but I really need to talk to you about something that has been bothering and I just need to get it off my chest." At that Jeff looked up quickly with fear filled eyes. "Nicky I'm so sorry; I knew I should have just stayed at Sebastian's. You can't stand the thought that your best friend likes you like that-"

"Like what Jeffy?"

"-and now you just want a new roommate and we can't be friends because I'm such a creep-"

"Jeff that's dumb I don't-"

"-I mean just because your bi doesn't mean you like me back-"

"Jeff stop-"

"-and I'm stupid for even thinking otherwise-"

"Jeff-"

"-yeah I think I'll just go back to Seb's room then you don't have to look at me anymor-"

"JEFF!"

Nick was breathing heavy and his forehead was wrinkled with frustration. On one hand he was over the moon that Jeff liked him too but he was so angry that he thought that Nick didn't like him. Even if he didn't he still would want his best friend, and it angered him that Jeff thought that Nick was so bad that he would want a new roommate and not want to be his friend just because he liked him. Even if he was straight he would never do that.

"Is that what you think of me Jeff, that I would just….dump you as a friend and a roommate just because you happen to like me? Do you think I'm that awful of a person?" Nick was fuming, how could Jeff think that of him?

"Nicky of course not! You are the most amazing human being I have ever met. I just thought it might be for the best you know. How could we be friends if I'm pining after you." And with that Jeff hung his head.

"Jeffy, no. Don't ever think that I couldn't be your best friend. No matter what happens I will always be your best friend." Nick reached up and lifted Jeff's chin. Jeff had a few tears on his cheeks and that broke Nick's heart. Without thinking he leaned up and kissed both of Jeff's tear stained cheeks. When he pulled back both of Jeff's eyes were closed. "Please don't Nicky, its hard enough without you doing things like that." He spoke softly and his voice shook slightly. Nick realized there was only one thing that he could do. So he leaned up and molded his lips to Jeff's.

Jeff didn't immediately respond just stood stock still, but then Nick gently caressed his mouth with his and then Jeff gently returned the pressure. Nick slowly pulled away and Jeff followed his lips a little.

"Jeffy, I love you. And I know I should have told you a long time ago but I was so scared. But I don't want to be afraid anymore. I want to be yours and have you be mine." Jeff just stood with his mouth gaping and Nick was starting to think that maybe he read everything wrong. But before he could freak out and start apologizing Jeff surged forward and crashed his mouth to Nick's. He wrapped his arms around his neck and Nick placed his hands on Jeff's waist. This kiss wasn't as slow and tentative as the previous one; it was hard and filled with longing passion. Jeff used his tongue to lick along the seam of Nick's lips asking for entrance which he quickly granted. Their tongues mapped out each other's mouths, all of the places they thought they could never be able to reach. With small quiet whimpers filling the silence of their room. After a few minutes which felt like hours they pulled apart. What greeted him when Nick opened his eyes was a close eyed Jeff with a blissful smile on his handsome face. Jeff slowly opened his eyes and reached up and caressed Nick's cheek.

"I love you too Nicky."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Well I decided to continue this story. I hope if you read it that you like it and just leave a review if you could just so I know how I'm doing and they also give me motivation to write faster and more often :) **

"I love you too Nicky."

Those words were still on a loop in Nick's mind. Never in his wildest dreams did he think that Jeff would also feel the way he did, but he did and Nick couldn't remember ever being happier. After Jeff made his declaration they continued to kiss in front of their door. After a little while, both of them silently agreed that maybe they should relocate to somewhere more comfortable. Which is why they now found themselves wrapped up in each other on Jeff's bed while exchanging sweet kisses and a few passion filled ones. Another thing that Nick never thought he would be able to do with Jeff.

Nick was trying with all he had to not take anything any farther than where they were currently at. but it was hard to remember all his reasons not to advance a little when he currently had Jeff on top of him, resting all his weight on Nick. And having Jeff suck on his bottom lip wasn't helping matters.

"Mmm Nicky…" The little sounds that were escaping Jeff's mouth were becoming harder and harder to ignore…among other south of the border things. His body was becoming insistent, telling him to just let go and do what he desperately wanted to do. But he wanted to be the gentleman and progress into the physical side slowly. But he was having troubles remembering that Jeff was new to all of this and that Nick was his very first boyfriend, but you wouldn't be able to tell with the pleased sounds that were currently escaping Jeff's mouth. Nick himself had had one boyfriend and a couple girlfriends prior to Jeff so he knew a few below the belt acts minus the "big finale", which is his tamer phrase that he uses instead of saying sex, he wanted to wait until he found that one person that he loved and loved him. So while they are both virgins, Nick wasn't completely in the dark about all sexual acts whereas Jeff was.

Jeff hands were running through Nick's hair, his nails gently scraping his scalp, and Nick's hands were not so innocently resting on Jeff's slim hips, his thumbs gently caressing the waistband of Jeff's grey slacks. Jeff's tongue was thrusting against Nick's in hopes that Nick would fight back a bit, but he used his own to gently caress Jeff's in hopes that he would slow it down a bit. He couldn't continue with the frantic pace much longer, he was getting a little hot under the collar. But Jeff took his gentle swipes as Nick upping the tempo and fought back with more vigor. He pulled back and Nick thought that maybe he was being spared at least a little bit but he was so wrong. Jeff lowered his mouth to Nick's neck and started nibbling and sucking on as much of his flesh as he could get. Nick squeezed his eyes shut tightly and bit his lip to try and stave off his impending erection and moans.

Jeff found a particularly sensitive spot right below his ear and sucked with so much vigor that it was like he knew that that would be a sweet spot for Nick. He let out a lewd moan and couldn't stop his hips from bucking upwards.

"Hnng-Jeff!"

O.O.O

Jeff couldn't believe that this was currently his life. He could not believe that he was currently on top of his Nicky and that he was making him this unraveled. When Nick bucked his hips up Jeff couldn't help but moan and grind his hips down into Nick's. He thought that maybe Nick would continue to grind against him but what he didn't expect was Nick to gasp and push Jeff up until he was straddling Nick's lap and Nick was sitting up.

Nick was the picture of debauchery, his lips swollen and red, and his cheeks stained red and trailing down his throat, which had small love bites placed intermittently along it. His hair was wild from Jeff running his fingers through it and his shirt was slightly askew highlighting his collarbones. Jeff couldn't help but lick his lips as he thought about how bad he wanted to bite and mark them.

"Jeff." Nick was panting and seemed to have thoughts warring in his head. "Yeah Nicky?" Jeff wasn't faring well either, being breathless himself.

"I think we should slow down a bit." Jeff frowned at that. Was Nick not enjoying this? He thought that because of the reaction he got out of Nick when he was kissing his neck that that meant he liked what Jeff was doing. That he found Jeff attractive. "Oh…okay if that's what you want." Jeff dropped his head and started to get off Nick's lap when Nick's hand tightened their grip on his hips keeping him where he was.

"Hey…Jeffy, what's wrong? Why are you upset?" Jeff looked up and Nick's forehead was creased with worry and his eyes were filled with confusion and concern. "Well I thought that you thought I was attractive but you don't want to be with me like that and I guess I can understand. I'm not that attractive. I'm really pale and people have told me that my hair looks stupid and freakishly tall and I'm not as handsome as you or Seb." Jeff couldn't look in Nick's eyes anymore, now that he thought about it he wasn't good enough for Nick. Nick could do way better then Jeff; he was a catch where Jeff just totally was not. Jeff's flight reaction kicked in and he immediately tried to climb off of Nick and just run. Run to anywhere that was not this room, in the presence of this perfect man. But Nick would not let that happen. He just held tighter and flipped Jeff over and pinned him onto the mattress.

"Nicky please just let me go. Please."

"No Jeffy, you're not running away this time. Especially because all of those things you said about yourself are not true, not true at all." Jeff slowly turned his head and looked into Nick's shining hazel eyes. Eyes that were shining with tears. "Nicky why are you sad?" Jeff pulled his hands out of Nick's tight grip and reached up to frame his face with his hands.

"Because Jeff, those things you said about yourself they aren't true. And it breaks my heart that you think that you're not worthy of me, as if I am this higher being when it's you who deserves me the most. I still can't believe that you chose me to love when you could easily have any guy you want. You are amazing Jeffy, you are the most beautiful man I have ever laid eyes on…not to mention the sexiest." Jeff couldn't help but crack a smile at that. "I love you Jeffy, I love your creamy soft skin." Nick slowly kissed down Jeff's jaw, and down the front of his throat. Nick pulled back and started to loosen Jeff's tie and undo the buttons on his shirt, never taking his eyes off of Jeff's. He slowly leaned down and started mouthing at Jeff's collarbone, continuing down to his chest. Jeff's breath got caught in his throat, Nick's lips felt heavenly on his skin making thought almost impossible. Nick pulled back again and started to run his fingers through Jeff's blonde hair.

"Your hair is so soft. It's like silk and I just want to run my fingers through it all day, every day." Nick leaned down and spoke so close to Jeff's lips that he could feel Nick's lips moving on his and his warm breath caressing his tongue.

"And Jeffy I love that you're tall. I love how you have to lean down a bit to kiss me or how I have to reach up to wrap my arms around your neck. And did I mention that you're sexy?" Nick smiled down at Jeff and Jeff couldn't help but smile back. "Yes you did you goof." Jeff couldn't help but play with the hair at the nape of Nick's neck.

"But you didn't explain why you wanted to stop. If it's not that you're not attracted to me than what's wrong?"

O.O.O

Nick sighed and leaned his forehead on Jeff's. "Jeff, isn't it obvious why we had to stop? You're just too sexy for your own good. If we didn't stop soon than I wouldn't have wanted to stop at all. You're just too much for my self- control." Nick had his eyes closed so he couldn't see Jeff's large grin and didn't look at him until he felt Jeff's body shaking. "Are you laughing?" Nick frowned.

"Of course I am Nicky, you just said that you had to stop kissing me otherwise you would be swept away by lust for my hot bod." When Jeff put it like that he had to admit that it sounded funny how he worded it but it wasn't any less true. "Jeff I love you, and I'm your first boyfriend. I just didn't want to rush the physical side of our relationship. I just don't want to mess this up by going too fast, you know?" Nick was slowly running his fingers through Jeff's hair while Jeff was slowly caressing the back of Nick's neck. "Nicky, the fact that you are my first boyfriend just makes me want to experience everything with you. I know that you have more…experience than I do but I want you to show me everything. Obviously I'm not ready to go all the way but I've been in love with you for a long time so I feel like we've already been together for a while. I don't want you to think I'm…easy or anything like that but I'm just saying that I want you to show me those things-wait, no I'm not explaining this right. Ni-" Nick chuckled and then kissed Jeff mid-sentence.

"Jeffy I know what you mean, I want to do those kinds of things with you too and even discover things that I haven't done but I just don't want to go too fast."

"Nick I don't think you understand what I'm saying. I want to do things with you. I want to discover things with you….I. Want. You." He punctuated the last sentence with a kiss in between each word.

"Jeff that is just your hormones talking."

"Nick that is just your frustratingly gentlemanly side talking. Give him a break tonight Nick, let your body do the talking." And with that Jeff flipped them over again. Jeff leaned down and whispered in Nick's ear.

"Don't you want me Nickles? Don't you want to find all my hot spots? Don't you want to make me fall apart?" Jeff started to nibble on Nick's ear and damn him if that wasn't one of HIS hot spots. Nick bit his bottom lip to try and keep his moans from escaping. Not wanting to add any fuel to the fire that Jeff was stoking in his belly. The slightly dirty words being whispered into his ear were not helping his efforts however. Nick was at odds with himself, on one hand he wanted to be the gentleman and take everything slow and gentle with Jeff. But on the other hand he was a teenage boy and he had another, very attractive at that, teenage boy on top of him, a boy that was currently making his way down Nick's neck sucking bruises into his skin. "Mmm Nicky, you taste so good." Nick groaned at that. He was slowly losing his self-control, there was very little he could do in this situation. And trying to think of reasons why they should stop or how to get Jeff to stop was becoming almost impossible.

"Jeff…" He meant for it to come out stern, like a warning but it sounded like he was begging. Like he was pleading with Jeff. What he was begging for he didn't know anymore.

O.O.O

There was something about Nick's tone of voice that just sent spikes of arousal to Jeff's groin. He bet it was because Nick was always so put together, so in control that the sound of Nick losing control was, in Seb's words, "super-hot". He hoped that he wasn't crossing any lines here with not stopping but he assumed that if Nicky really wanted to stop this then he would have said so right from the get go. He just didn't want Nick to think that they had to go a slow pace just for Jeff. Not that he was saying that he that quick to jump into bed with Nick but he would be lying if he said that he didn't want to get down and dirty with Nick just a little bit. But he just spent so long pining for Nick, so much time having such a huge crush on him that now that he had him he wanted to do these kinds of things with him, what person wouldn't want to do stuff like that with their boyfriend, a boyfriend that they loved with all their heart?

Jeff slowly kissed his way to Nick's collarbone and started to mouth at it, finally getting his earlier wish. He then started to suck a large hickey right in the dip of his throat. After a minute Jeff pulled back to survey his handiwork, the bruise was quite large and an angry mix of red and purple. Deeming it acceptable Jeff pulled down the neck of Nick's shirt and kissed every inch of skin he could reach. Jeff ran his hands across Nick's broad shoulders and slowly dragged his fingers down his biceps. He then slowly ran his hands down his sides until his hands came to a stop at Nick's waist. Nick's hands did a little exploration their own. He started with running them up and down Jeff's sides and dragging his fingers across his shoulder blades then back down to his hips. Nick's fingers played with the hem of his shirt before they slowly slid under the fabric. Nick's slightly calloused fingers felt amazing against his skin, his nails just biting into his lower back causing Jeff's back to bow causing him to grind down into Nick.

Both of them moaned at the friction and clung tighter to each other. Jeff quickly resealed his mouth onto Nick's and brought his bottom lip into his mouth lightly biting down on it. Nick's hips bucked up and Jeff could feel his half-hard cock through his sweatpants. Jeff whimpered and started to thrust against Nick letting out moans at the blessed friction. Nick let out the most heavenly moans and groans and his hands made their way to Jeff's ass and he started to encourage Jeff to thrust against him.

"Uhhh Nick-feels..feels so…ohh-so good." Jeff had his head thrown back and Nick took that as a cue to start attacking his neck, marking him. He could feel the heat starting to tighten low in his belly. "Mmm Jeff…so close…harder baby." Jeff moaned at being called baby and started to thrust down harder chasing after his impending orgasm. "Fuck Nicky…so cl-close…just…a…little…bit…uhhh" He was so close, so close to the edge when he heard the door hit the wall with a loud bang.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

O.O.O

In the doorway, Sebastian was leaning casually against the doorframe with a red faced Dave Karofsky standing just behind him.

"Bas! I told YOU that we should have just left them alone. What if they were naked or something?" Dave shifted nervously from foot to foot. "Oh Davey you will learn soon enough that if you want alone time you should always lock your door. It's their fault that we're even having this conversation. If they just locked their door I would have just left them be when the door wouldn't open, they practically begged me to interrupt this love fest." He turned his attention back to the two boys currently tangled up on the bed, both red faced and panting.

"That doesn't matter Sebastian! They could have been having…like…sex…" Dave mumbled the last word mostly to himself but Sebastian heard it. "Oh please Dave, I know both of these two. They wouldn't have gotten right down to the dirty so quickly after getting together. Speaking of which…" Sebastian turned his attention back to Nick and Jeff.

"So I see you two talked and judging by the sounds I heard as we were strolling past only good things could have happened, not to mention the position you're currently in." Sebastian smirked his trademark smirk at the flustered teens.

"Seb! Leave!" Jeff sat up on Nick's thighs but Sebastian could tell he regretted it as soon as he did it, as now him and Dave could clearly see the bulge's in both boys' pants. Making Jeff turn red in embarrassment.

"Oh don't worry we were just coming to say hi, we'll leave you two now to your…activities." With that Sebastian turned around and shut the door.

"COCKBLOCK!"

Sebastian chuckled at that, Nick clearly was not happy. "Bas you shouldn't have done that." Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Don't worry Dave they know me and they have to know that they deserved that after everything they put me through with their stupid pining." Dave just laughed lightly.

"You're something else, you know that?" Sebastian looked at Dave. "Is that a good thing?" Sebastian asked softly and looked to Dave through his eyelashes.

"It's a really good thing when it comes to you Bas." Dave smiled sweetly and Sebastian couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face.

"I hope it is."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, I'm so sorry for how long this chapter took. I have been very busy with my finals and I hate to say but I probably won't have a new chapter until sometime next week because all my exams are coming up and I will be living in the library. BUT I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I will try my hardest to update ASAP.**

After Sebastian and Dave left their room, Nick and Jeff found that there was no way that they could just continue with their previous activities. So they changed into comfier clothing, rather Jeff did as Nick was already wearing comfy clothes, and found themselves stretched out and snuggled together on Jeff's bed watching The Deathly Hallows Part 2 with Nick slowly carding his fingers through Jeff's hair. "Do you think that Dave could like Seb?" Nick pulled back and looked into Jeff's eyes.

"What do you mean, like romantically? Because I'm pretty sure that Dave already likes him as a friend. They had that whole "playful banter" thing going on when they walked in earlier." Jeff blushed at that clearly remembering when Sebastian just nonchalantly interrupted them. Nick smiled at his pink cheeks. "Well yeah, I mean Seb likes him-I think, but I don't know-like…romantically."

"Well he puts up with Sebastian as it is, and we all know how hard that is so I feel like it's not impossible for him to fall for Sebastian." Jeff smiles softly and promptly goes back to their cuddling, resting his head on Nick's chest.

"Neville got really hot." Nick pulled back again and chuckled at Jeff. "What?" Nick couldn't help but laugh a little at Jeff's throwaway comment, even though he also found him to be incredibly attractive as well.

"Well think back to The Philosopher's Stone, Neville was such an awkward weird looking kid but as he got older, he got way hotter. And now…just look at him Nicky. You can't tell me that you don't think that he is absolutely gorgeous." Nick just smiled at Jeff and shook his head.

"You are unbelievable. But I do find Neville to be very attractive in this movie." Nick continued to run his fingers through Jeff's hair, enjoying the silken strands as they caressed his fingers.

"I know right! And they even had to give him that stomach pad so he looked chubby, but that didn't even take away from his beauty!" Jeff was so animated, gesturing about wildly with his hands. "I feel like I should be insanely jealous right now." Jeff stopped and looked at Nick, his forehead scrunching up. "What do you mean?"

"Well you are talking very animatedly about another guy, so I was just wondering if I should be jealous or not." Jeff looked like he was really upset that Nick thought he should be jealous, but when Nick smiled teasingly at him, Jeff playfully slapped Nick on the arm.

"You're so mean Nicky. And mean boys don't get kisses." And with that Jeff rolled over onto his side with his back facing Nick. Who couldn't help but smile and shake with silent laughter. He slowly reached over cuddled into Jeff's back. "Aww don't be that way Jeffy, you know I was just teasing. I know you love me and I have nothing to worry about. Just as you have nothing to worry about either." Nick slowly grazed his palm up and down Jeff's arm in hopes that the blonde would turn around and face him. It wasn't working. Changing tactics Nick started to nuzzle Jeff's cheek with his own making Jeff giggle.

"Nicky that tickles." Nick kept up the cuddling which kept Jeff giggling. "I'll stop when I get a kiss." He then started to rub up and down Jeff's side knowing that he was particularly ticklish there.

"OKAY! Okay-Nicky! Stop st-op!" Nick stopped his tickling and smiled widely as Jeff tried to catch his breath. "You're such a big meanie Nickles."

"But you love me anyways?"

"But I love you anyways." He smiled and pressed his lips to Nick's.

O.O.O

"Well I do believe that's all there is to see that I can show you tonight." Dave smiled kindly at Sebastian. "Thanks for showing me a around Bas, I appreciate it." Sebastian's stomach fluttered at the nickname that Dave had designated for him, and could feel the corners of his mouth pulling up even more than they already were. It was moments like this that Sebastian so badly wished that he could just reach out grab Dave's hand or snuggle up against his side. But he can't, and sometimes when that thought comes to him it just kills him a little every time.

"You okay?" Dave laid his hand gently on Sebastian's shoulder and stopped walking, effectively making Sebastian stop as well, leaving them standing in the middle of the hallway. Sebastian tried his best to smile convincingly but it probably came out as more of a grimace. "I'm fine, Davey." Dave's forehead scrunched up and he looked very unconvinced.

"Bas…" Sebastian jerked his shoulder out from under Dave's large hand and continued to walk down the hallway. The soft slightly pleading in Dave's voice broke him, but not in the right way. It made his guard go back up and all his walls became as rigid as ever.

"I said I was fine Karofsky." Since his back was to Dave, he didn't see that the use of his last name made Dave flinch.

"Fine Smythe, whatever."

Sebastian couldn't help but flinch a little himself at the use of his last name. But he knew that he had nobody to blame but himself and his stupid inability to let anyone in. He had a hard enough time letting in Jeff, Nick, Blaine and Thad, and they were only his friends. Dave was his friend too but as time went on, Sebastian was having a difficult time just thinking of him as a friend. At first he only thought that maybe he wanted him to fuck him just like he did with most guys. But more often than not he didn't think about just having sex with Dave, he thought about lazy Sundays spent cuddling, having movie marathons, and most of all holding his hand as they walked to their classes together. But Sebastian was scared. He knew that when feelings were involved, the chances of him being hurt and heartbroken were just that much higher. He wouldn't be able to live through another heartbreak.

"I'm sorry Dave, I just…it's been a day." Sebastian spoke softly and couldn't stop himself from running his fingers through his hair, making it look disheveled and out of place.

"Hey, Sebastian you know it's okay if you've had a long day or whatever but you don't have feel like you can't be…I don't know the right word…I guess…vulnerable? Around me. Just don't be so guarded, it makes me want to put up my defenses too and I don't like being the big bad bully anymore." Dave spoke softly but sternly, probably trying to get his message across; don't be too touchy otherwise he gets touchy and defensive.

"I know Dave, I'm sorry. It's just I've been this way for so long and it's my only method of self-preservation. I don't like it when people get too close, things just get out of hand."

"Bas, what do you mean? You let me in, Nick and Jeff in too. Even Thad and Blaine, which I never seen coming to be honest. But you let us get close." Dave was scowling and trying to understand Sebastian's logic, which he knew what difficult to understand sometimes.

"Yeah and that was incredibly hard for me. I spent months trying to keep them far enough away that they never really knew anything. And if they tried to get serious or anything I would brush it off or deflect with a crude comment and book it out of there. You have no idea how hard they all had to work to just get me to talk to them and how hard it was for them to get me to open up. They had to gain my trust and that is harder to get then the moon."

"But what about me? Not saying that I didn't have to try hard but you make it sound impossible to get in but you let me in relatively easy if I'm being honest. I knew from the first time I seen you that you had trust issues and that you hid yourself from everyone. Believe me I know, we're the same Bas."

"Maybe that's why then. We both know what it takes to trust a person and how easily we can be broken that we both knew that we couldn't hurt each other like that. And plus after what…happened, I couldn't hurt you again." Sebastian's voice broke the last work and hoped that Dave had missed it. But he was never a lucky individual. Dave stopped his walking and turned to Sebastian abruptly and pulled his thin frame into his large arms.

"Bas, you have to stop blaming yourself. I forgave you a long time ago and I don't blame you at all. I'm here and I'm okay. Now I need you to be okay." Dave whispered the last words so quietly that Sebastian almost missed them but just barely caught it. They stood in the middle of the hallway for a couple minutes wrapped up in their own little world. Sebastian eventually relaxed and wrapped his arm around Dave's waist and pressed his cheek onto Dave's chest. He couldn't help but breathe in Dave's scent. He smelled like cologne, maybe Calvin Klein, and Irish Spring. Not that stupid Axe shit that most guys use. Honestly that stuff smells disgusting. But Dave was clearly a man's man, using that body wash instead. There was also a lingering laundry smell clinging to Dave's shirt, Sebastian couldn't help himself. He pressed his face even more into Dave's shirt and inhaled deeply. The scent of clean laundry was one of Sebastian's favorite scents and he already felt lightheaded from the other boy's shirt's smell. He was unaware of the fact that was now nuzzling his face into Dave's chest and how badly it was affecting the other boy, how he squeezed Sebastian just a little bit tighter in his arms. After another minute they slowly parted. Dave rubbed the back of his neck and Sebastian found his shoes to be very interesting.

"Sebastian-"

"Hey! Look it's your room, so you don't need me anymore. So I'm going to go and I'll see you later." Sebastian turned on his heel and starting walking towards his room.

"Sebastian wait!"

"Have a good night Dave." He threw over his shoulder and continued down the hall, jJust as he turned the corner he leaned on the wall and slid to the floor.

"What the fuck did I just do?"

O.O.O

The sun was shining brightly through the curtains and burning through Jeff's eyelids. He cracked his eyes open and regretted it immediately and the sun was on his face and burned his sleep sensitive eyes. With a groan he rolled over right into another warm body. He immediately tensed but relaxed when he seen Nick sleeping peacefully beside him and the previous day's events came to mind. He honestly thought that it was all a dream, that he would wake up and find Nick sleeping in his own bed and they would still just be friends.

"Are you watching me sleep, you creep?" Nick cracked open one eye. Jeff couldn't help but smile at the how cute he looked right now. Usually in the morning he never really saw Nick until they were both dressed and they left for class together. So he never had seen Nick with his hair sticking up in every direction, or his slightly sleepy smile, or heard his voice thick with sleep. It was a new side of him that Jeff wouldn't mind making a more common occurrence in the mornings, not to mention their current sleeping situation.

"Only for a minute, you know I never saw you right when you woke up. We never really interacted in the mornings other than leaving to get breakfast after we were dressed or at least more put together. Seeing a cute little Sleepy Nick was a sight that I couldn't pass up." Jeff smiled and ran his fingers through Nick's soft brown locks.

"Jeff stop, you're going to make it unbearable to work with." Nick pawed at Jeff's hand but could tell he didn't care that much due to his halfhearted attempt to make him stop, making Jeff giggle.

"It's already crazy Nicky; it is called bed head for a reason."

"Yeah I know, and I also know that my hair is so much more susceptible to bed head than most. I can't even take a nap without having to shower just to have something to work with again."

"I love you." Jeff blinked at his declaration, not really sure why that just came out of nowhere but didn't think anything of it when Nick smiled at him with bright eyes.

"I love you too Jeffy." Nick spoke softly making it sound like it was a secret only for Jeff to hear, only for Jeff to know. Jeff couldn't stop the large smile that spread across his face or stop himself from leaning forward and catching Nick's lips in a soft kiss. Nick was the first one to pull make with a soft smack.

"Want to go and get breakfast?" Jeff smiled at Nick's thoughtfulness; breakfast was Jeff's favorite meal of the day. Breakfast food was just so much better than other food.

"Yeah I really do, I'm starving."

"Okay well let's put on shirts, I don't think anybody would really appreciate us walking into the cafeteria shirtless…well maybe Sebastian but still no." Jeff laughed boisterously.

"And here I was hoping to see you shirtless for as long as possible. Actually no, I don't want anybody to see you like that except me." Jeff then wrapped his arms around Nick and snuggled his face into Nick's chest missing the small smile on Nick's face.

"You're adorable, you know that? Just adorable."

"Shut up Nicky, let's get some food." Jeff jumped off the bed and went to closet and put on a soft grey V-neck. Nick got up more slowly and grabbed the first shirt he seen on the ground.

"You look hot when you wear my clothes." Jeff breathed quietly and Nick looked down and realized that he was wearing one of Jeff's shirts. It was a navy blue long sleeve Henley that was just a little too long in the arms.

"It's not that much different than what I wear."

"I know but it's just the fact that I know that's mine, it's like my mark on you. Well other than the marks I left on your neck." Jeff bit his lip coyly.

"Hey, I left my fair share of marks on you too, you know?"

"Oh believe me, I know. I can still feel your mouth you know, pulling my skin into your mouth, and your teeth kneading it gently." Jeff spoke softly but still sounding loud in their silent room. Nick walked up to Jeff with quick strides backing him against the wall. Nick just hovered there, seeming like the taller one with the dominant air that he was exuding. Jeff was hoping that he would kiss him or hug him, anything really but he was just staring into Jeff's eyes, not moving. Nick leaned his head forward slightly and Jeff's eyes slid shut in hopes that Nick would press his lips to his. But he stopped and just hovered just off Jeff's lips, just breathing. Nick's warm breath tickled at Jeff's tongue and Jeff let out a quiet whine. Nick chuckled.

"C'mon Jeffy, we should go and get breakfast." He spoke softly with his warm breath washing over Jeff's face. Jeff opened his eyes slowly and pouted. "Aww don't pout babe."

"But you teased me."

"In revenge of you teasing me."

"Nicky, just a kiss then?" Nick smiled softly and gently pressed his lips to Jeff's. Jeff then quickly wound his arms around Nick's neck and jumped up and wrapped his legs around Nick's waist.

"Jeff what are you doing?" Jeff was by no means heavy but the surprise of what he did made Nick stumble back a bit.

"Making sure that you can't get away from me silly." Jeff started to kiss Nick's jaw and slowly make his way down to his neck. Nick's hands, that were chastely on Jeff's hips, quickly made their way down to grab Jeff's ass. Gently kneading it in his hands.

"Jeff…breakfast…you…ohh yeah, right there…wanted to…mmm…eat." Jeff was doing a little happy dance in his mind at how easily he could get Nick to bend to his will, and trying to alert Nick at how much he liked Nick's fingers kneading his ass. He had a few tricks up his sleeve, a few things that over the years he realized make Nick melt but that was for him to know. Jeff suddenly dropped his legs walked back until his back hit the wall. Nick's hands stayed where they were and he was pulled forward and was chest to chest with Jeff. Nick was red faced and panting, and sporting a bulge that Jeff could easily feel on his thigh.

"Let's go get some food then Nicky." Jeff smiled mischievously, knowing exactly what he did to Nick.

"Oh so that's how it's going to be huh Jeffery?"

"You made it that way."

"Well you just thrust yourself into a battle that you cannot win." Jeff started to giggle uncontrollably. "What's so funny?" Nick asked with a crease in his brow.

"You said thrust." Jeff started to laugh and Nick smiled.

"You are such a little kid Jeffy."

"But you love me anyways?"

"But I love you anyways."

**Reviews = Love**

**p.s they also help me update faster :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Well I'm not sure how I managed to hash this out in between studying psychology and linguistics but here it is. I hope everyone likes this chapter, it's a little Seb-centric but I'm hoping it will give people an insight into his mind. I don't know when the next chapter will be done because I'm still studying and on Saturday I leave for New Jersey and New York until Wednesday. But who knows I got this out while I was studying so we will see but again I hope people like it.**

"C'mon Nicky, I want to get some food." Jeff was sitting on his bed waiting for Nick to get out of the bathroom. "What are you even doing in there?"

"I'm brushing my teeth Jeff."

"We're going to be eating; you will just have to brush your teeth again. It's a completely counterproductive action." Jeff fell back with his arms beside his head and stared at the ceiling. Unknown to Jeff, Nick quietly finished in the bathroom and walked out. And seeing Jeff not seeing him made him smirk mischievously, while Jeff was still oblivious to Nick's presence. Nick quietly tip-toed over to Jeff pulled the hem of his t-shirt over his face. Jeff was quickly submerged into darkness and didn't know what was happening. He immediately thrashed about on his bed before he even tried to pull the hem of his shirt off his head. He turned and seen Nick standing there laughing to himself.

"You must think you're so funny don't you?"

"Yeah a little bit, you just were like flailing and it was so cute but so funny." Nick proceeded to laugh again. Jeff stood up and walked to the door, when he reached their door he turned around and faced Nick.

"Well seeing as how you are having such a hearty laugh at my expense I'm just going to go see Sebastian and see if he will go and have breakfast with me." Jeff turned on his heel and proceeded to walk out the door. He didn't make it 3 steps before Nick ran up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist effectively stopping him from walking.

"I'm sorry Jeffy; I didn't mean to hurt your feelings by laughing at you. I love you baby." Jeff's stomach flipped, he didn't know if it was at Nick's declaration of love or if it was at the pet name making him squirm with slight arousal. That was what Nick had called him last night when Nick was just about to come. Jeff could feel his cheeks heating up and he knew that a blush was making its way to his face. He turned just enough so that Nick would see his face but not so much that he would see his pink cheeks and smiled.

"I love you too Nickles, and I wasn't actually mad I was just being dramatic."

"Be careful with that and don't let Kurt find out, that won't end well for you."

"Kurtsie would never hurt me, he lurves me. Plus I have a big strong boyfriend now to keep me safe." Jeff was kind of serious; while he knew that he could take care of himself he was very lanky and gangly and that combo made him clumsy. Which you wouldn't assume if you watched him dance. But Nick was all thick compact muscle because he participated in fight club, (even though Jeff wasn't supposed to know about that) and Nick was an avid gym goer on top of it. So Jeff could handle himself just fine, but knowing how strong Nick was made him feel safe. Nick just smiled and pulled Jeff's chin down so that he could kiss him. They stayed wrapped up in each other for a minute or two and then slowly pulled back.

"We should go and get some food." Jeff whispered softly. The hallway was empty due to the fact that it was 8 o'clock in the morning on a Saturday and this was an all-boys school. So the majority of boarders were probably still asleep, which he was happy about that way they wouldn't be interrupted with questions about their relationship. He just wanted to bask in his love for the boy in front of him and in the boy himself.

"Yeah, do you still want to ask Sebastian if he wants to join us?"

"Yeah I do, let's go." Jeff unwrapped Nick's arms from his waist and proceeded to walk towards Sebastian's room. Nick walked alongside him and Jeff could feel the back of Nick's hand casually brushing the back of his. Jeff desperately wanted to grab ahold of Nick's hand and thread his fingers in-between Nick's but he didn't want to assume that Nick wanted everyone to know that they were together. Soon Jeff was overthinking the whole situation and the only thought flashing in his mind. _Nick's embarrassed to be dating you._

Jeff knew that Nick loved him, he did tell him that himself not 5 minutes ago but maybe he didn't want anybody to know that he loved him. Maybe he didn't want to be seen with Jeff with people knowing that he loved him. Maybe Nick lied. Maybe, maybe, maybe…

Jeff couldn't stop the flood of thoughts invading his mind that were telling him that Nick was embarrassed to be with him. This always happened, right when Jeff thought it was okay to be happy, that he could lower his guard on himself that's when it all came crashing down. All the walls that he built and heavily guarded in his mind all came crashing down when he lost focus of guarding them and he was assaulted with terrible thoughts. Nick had been the only one who could make them stop and he often did without knowing. And of course Nick being Jeff's white knight stopped it all with one gesture. He grabbed a hold of Jeff's hand, threaded his fingers through Jeff's and brought his hand to his mouth and laid a soft kiss on Jeff's knuckles. Jeff wanted to cry.

"Are you okay with this Jeffy? You know, people will connect the dots in their heads and realize we're together."

"I am absolutely okay with it Nicky." Jeff smiled widely realizing that maybe for once the thoughts he had were wrong.

"I love you more than anything Jeffy, anything."

O.O.O

Sebastian did not want to get out of bed. Getting out of bed meant that he would have to eat, which meant he would have to go to the cafeteria, which meant that he could run into Dave, which meant that he would have to talk about what happened last night, which meant he would have to think about his feelings towards Dave. And that is something that he didn't want to do. Feelings fucked up everything, especially his feelings. This is why he didn't do relationships. It was fuck and chuck. Every. Single. Time. That way not only did feelings not have time to develop but if in the off chance they did, he never seen them again so after some time passed he would forget all about them. It was foolproof. Except for those days when he got to his room after a hook up and he cried himself to sleep because he was alone, because he felt dirty, because he felt unloved, because he felt empty, because he felt used. He couldn't blame anybody but himself, he could say no, tell them to fuck off if they were persistent but he always gave in. All because for that 20 minutes (IF they lasted that long) he imagined that the person under him was his boyfriend. A boy that he loved and loved him, and for just that little bit of time he felt loved, he felt not so empty, he felt like he finally had somebody and he wasn't alone. But once everything was said and done and he was on his way to his room, by himself smelling heavily of sex, he realized that he was alone and he was just a cheap whore. How could Dave ever love him, for all he knew Sebastian was a walking talking STD and what person could love somebody who threw themselves around like that. How could he love him when he knew his history? How could he trust Sebastian to be faithful? Sebastian would never ever cheat on his boyfriend, he knows that but Dave doesn't. He probably assumes that he would drop to his knees at first offer. Sebastian turned onto his side and pulled his legs up to his chest and felt the tears silently falling from his eyes.

"I'm just a whore, nobody will ever love me." He whispered into the quiet of his room, thankful that he had a single so nobody will ever see him this vulnerable. A knock sounded at the door.

"Sebastian I know you're in there." Sebastian swore under his breath. Of course Jeff was at his door at 8 in the morning, him and his stupid love of breakfast food. Sebastian just continued to stay curled up under the covers, if he was quiet maybe Jeff would just assume that he already went down to the cafeteria or something.

"Sebastian! Open this door! I know you're in there, it's Saturday you would not be awake before me!" Jeff started to use his fist to pound on the door. Sebastian just continued to stay silent.

"Jeff maybe he went downstairs already."

"There is no way he would be awake this early on Saturday." Sebastian considered for a second on opening the door and going to eat with his two best friends but quickly the thought that Dave could come down at any time made him stay in bed, and a couple more tears to roll out of his eyes.

"Jeff..c'mon we'll go down and check."

"Wait Nicky! I just want to try one more thing." Sebastian waited for more pounding on his door or more yelling but it was quiet. What the hell was Jeff doing?

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me_

_You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me_

_And I decided you look well on me, well on me_

_So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me_

"Fuck." Sebastian swore softly under his breath. Of course Jeff wouldn't just give up; of course he would call his cellphone.

"Sebastian I know you're in there." Sebastian sighed softly and sat up. He ran his hand over his face and through his hair. Everything sucks. He stood up and walked to the door. He took a deep breath and wiped the tears from his eyes before he opened the door. He must not have looked as fine as he tried to because Jeff's face automatically went from irritated to sympathetic.

"Sebby…" Jeff's soft tone and the way the softly brushed his hair of his forehead just broke the dam and the tears poured down his face and he couldn't hold in the sobs this time. Jeff rushed forward and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's waist and Sebastian threw his around Jeff's neck, shaking them both with his sobbing. Nick even came forward and started rubbing Sebastian's back. Nick got them to step into the room and sit on the bed. Jeff on one side and Nick behind him beside Jeff and also held Sebastian. Eventually Sebastian stopped crying quite so loudly and was just sniffling and breathing heavily.

"What happened Seb?" Nick's soft voice made Sebastian feel safe, when he first became friends with Nick and Jeff, Jeff told him that Nick was the best friend to have because he was always there. That he made Jeff feel safe and loved. He never understood what he meant but now he got it, sitting here wrapped in his arms and having his soft voice sooth him made him feel safer and more loved than he ever felt with previous lovers. His family loved him and he loved them but having this affection with a boy of your age was different, it made him hopeful for the future. But then he remembered who he was and that hope was up in flames.

"Nothing happened per se."

"Sebby, something had to have happened to make you that upset." Sebastian didn't look up but he could hear the slight waver in Jeff's voice to know that his eyes were probably full of unshed tears.

"It's Dave."

"What do you mean, did he do something to you? If he did I swear I'll—" Hearing Nick get protective for Sebastian made his heart feel so warm. Jeff was so lucky to have this guy love him and Sebastian was lucky to have him as one of his best friends.

"No nothing like that Nick I swear, it's just I fucked everything up." Sebastian then told Nick and Jeff the whole story about the slight argument and following heart to heart (sort of) that Dave and he shared last night in front of Dave's dorm. He then told them about the hug and the nuzzling and the sniffing and how he ran, just like he always does and how Dave could never love him, he was just a whore. The slap came out of nowhere.

The sound made him realize that he had been slapped more than actually feeling it. Sebastian must have sat up at some point during his recount of the previous night because if he was still cuddled up with Nick and Jeff there was no way that Jeff could have slapped him.

That slap came out of nowhere.

O.O.O

That slap came out of nowhere. Sebastian was just sitting in front of Nick and Jeff with his eyes downcast and tears still leaking from his eyes telling them about his hug with Dave. Nick could sympathize, he loved Jeff for so long but he was scared. Sebastian and he were scared of completely different things but fear makes people do things that they shouldn't. Sebastian probably shouldn't have said shared some of his thoughts with them, maybe he wouldn't have a slight handprint on his cheek.

"Dave will never love me; I'm just a cheap stupid whore." Then the sound of flesh hitting flesh. At first Jeff looked like he didn't actually believe he hit him. But Sebastian reached his hand up to his face and stared at Jeff with widened eyes.

"Jeff…you…you hit him."

"I…didn't…Oh no Sebby I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, I swear. It's just when you called yourself a whore I couldn't believe that you thought so terribly about yourself. You're not a whore Sebastian, you just want to feel love, you want to be loved. Maybe you shouldn't have as much casual sex as you do but not because I think you're a whore but because it's killing you. It's slowly breaking you apart and soon I'm scared that you're going to become this shell of a person and I don't want that. I love you Sebby, and Nick loves you, and so does Thad and Blaine. We all love you. Bask in that love and not this fake 10 second love you feel when you have sex with some guy that you barely know the name of. Dave loves you too, maybe not how you want just yet but I honestly think that he either is starting to or already is and is scared himself. You need to talk to him Sebby. You have to."

"You slapped me."

"I know and I'm really sorry but did you hear what I just said?"

"Yeah I did and you're right, I should talk to Dave but not now, not with me as I am. I'm a mess you guys and I can't possibly do this right with my current mindset."

"We know Seb, just talk to him whenever you're ready. Jeff and I will be here whenever you need us." Nick leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's waist and squeezed him tight, knowing that Sebastian needed them to show him that he was loved. "Please stop sleeping around with so many guys Seb, you're not helping yourself with Dave or you're overall wellbeing. It's killing you inside."

"I will, I promise that if I feel like I might I'll find you guys."

"And we will cuddle you for hours, who wouldn't want to smushed between Nicky and me?" Sebastian laughed lightly and Nick knew that he would be okay but he needed them right now. He needed them until he could have the love that Nick and Jeff shared. He needed them until Dave loved him the way he needed to be loved.

"Do you want to go and get something to eat Sebastian?" Nick asked softly unsure if he wanted to risk seeing Dave in the cafeteria even though he probably didn't remember where it was.

"We don't have to if you don't want to Sebby. We can stay here if you want to."

"No I think we should go and eat, plus I know it's just killing you that you're not stuffing you're face full of waffles right now." Sebastian smiled kindly at Jeff.

"Hey, waffles are the best culinary creation behind bacon."

"Okay boys let's go eat then." Nick stood up and pulled both Jeff and Sebastian up off the bed.

"Ooooh Nicky you're so strong. I can imagine how good the wall sex is going be between you two."

"Sebastian! You are unbelievable."

"Don't lie and say you aren't excited for the hot kinky sex you can have with those arms. There's nothing better than strength when it comes to fun in the bedroom you know." Jeff's face was beet red and his mouth was hanging open. Nick thought that he was just really thrown off by Sebastian's crude comments. Nick was glad that Sebastian was at least feeling better, at least enough that he could make crude comments. But when Nick looked closer he could see how Jeff's eyes glazed over, how they slightly darkened with lust, and his tongue poked out to swipe at his lips. _Huh strength turns Jeff on, good to know. I'll have to file that away for later use._

"Well glad to see Sebastian's back, so how about we make our way to the cafeteria boys."

"Well by all means good sir, _lead _us out."

"Sebastian…stop it." Jeff said quietly with a pink face.

"Come on you guys." Nick walked to the door and held it open for Jeff and Sebastian to walk through. Jeff walked past first and Sebastian second after he grabbed his thick black framed glasses off his night stand and placed them on his face.

"I can't believe I'm letting people see me wearing these."

"Aww I think you look adorable Sebby." Sebastian smiled and they started to walk down the hall. Nick reached over and twined his fingers with Jeff's. Jeff smiled brightly at Nick and Nick smiled at Jeff. He was so in love with this boy and he couldn't believe that he had this beautiful blonde to call his. He looked at Sebastian and Nick could see him smiling at them, but Nick could see the longing in his eyes. Nick knew that it wasn't for either of them but to have somebody to love and love him. Nick reached over and grabbed Sebastian's hand. Sebastian looked at Nick with a stunned expression and Nick just smiled at him and he knew that Sebastian understood, Nick and Jeff would be there for him no matter what he needed.

**Reviews=Love**

**...and help me write quicker too :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is procrastination at its finest, this is what I have been doing instead of studying so I hope I don't fail my exam but if I do at least you guys got two chapters in two days. I like to think I did this because I can't write until next week :( but enjoy :)**

When the three of them reached the dining hall they all noticed that it was quite empty, which they assumed but sometimes these boys surprised you. They went to the cafeteria and each got a plate of waffles. Nick and Sebastian each got a cup of coffee, not being a morning person like Jeff was, and Jeff got a glass of orange juice. They walked out to the dining room and spotted Flint sitting alone at the largest table in the dining hall. As Warblers it was almost customary that if you could get the largest table in the dining hall before anyone else then grab it because the rest of the Warblers would join eventually. People eventually just stopped sitting at the large table all together because it was now deemed as the "Warbler Table".

"Hi Flint." Nick greeted quietly.

"Morning guys." Flint was a morning person just like Jeff. He was always awake before everyone and always managed to snag the big table in the mornings. Nick and Jeff sat one side of Flint and Sebastian sat on the other side.

"Ugh stop being peppy Flint, it's bad enough that I have to deal with Jeff being all sunshine and rainbows all day everyday but don't be that irritating happy morning person too please. Be miserable like the rest of us." Flint just smiled at Sebastian, probably knowing that would irritate him more than anything he could say.

"Sebastian! Good morning to you too. You say the sweetest things." Flint batted his eyelashes at Sebastian and he just rolled his eyes in return. Jeff smiled at Sebastian, glad that he was feeling better than he was earlier in his dorm room. That had scared Jeff, in the time that he had known Sebastian never had he seen him cry and to see him sobbing as he was absolutely terrified Jeff. But now he seemed to be better, throwing jibes back and forth with Flint. Jeff leaned over onto Nick's shoulder and took his hand in his under the table. Flint looked over at them for a second then looked away, and then his head snapped back and seemed to be studying them.

"Wait, wait! Oh my FUCK! Did it finally happen?" Flint stood up and was leaning over the table and grinning widely.

"Flint! Calm down, you're screaming." Sebastian was tugging on Flint's arm and trying to get him to sit down. Jeff looked around the scarcely filled dining room. Because there were so few people in the dining room, Flint's outburst alerted all the boys in the room to the display at their table. He turned back to Sebastian and Flint and Sebastian was able to get Flint to at least sit but he was bouncing excitedly in his seat.

"I have to tell everyone." He pulled out his cellphone and started furiously tapping at his screen. After a minute Nick and Jeff's phones went off,

**To: Warblers**

**From: Flint**

**Re: It happened!**

_**GUYS! Get your asses to the dining hall! It finally happened. Niff is a go, I repeat Niff is a go! –Flint**_

"What's a Niff?" Nick asked the table.

"I don't know, is that some kind of brand of tie?" Jeff was confused, he didn't understand why Flint got so excited. And what did ties have to do with why he was staring and him and Nick.

"What does it say; I forgot my phone in my room." Seb was trying to read the text message over Flint's shoulder, but not only was he too big to see over his shoulder, he kept bouncing up and down in his seat. Nick passed his phone over to Sebastian so he could see the message on his phone.

"What's a Niff?"

"I know right?"

"NO FUCKING WAY!" They all looked up and seen David running into the dining hall shirtless with an equally shirtless Wes running behind him. Jeff and Nick just stared at each other, confused as to why their friends were acting so out of their minds.

"Oh my God guys! Their holding hands under the table." Wes' outburst caused everything to click. Why Flint was staring at them, why he texted all the Warblers, why everyone was screaming. Nobody knew that Nick and Jeff were together now.

"Really?" Flint jumped up from his seat and ran behind them with David hot on his heels. Flint pried Jeff off Nick's shoulder and grabbed their joined hands. He held them up and Wes and David high-fived, cheering loudly and directing the attention of the dining hall to their table, regardless of the fact that there was hardly anyone there Jeff's face turned bright red in embarrassment. Why did they have to be so obnoxious?

"AWW, HE'S BLUSHING! Jeff why are you blushing?"

"David, shut up!" Nick pulled their hands back and was holding Jeff to his side. Jeff hid his face in Nick's side and nuzzled Nick's chest, finding an inner peace when he was this close to his Nicky. "Stop pestering him, this is relatively new, as in last night new. Just sit down and calmly ask any questions you may have." Jeff squirmed a bit; he knew that this was entirely the wrong time to be having dirty thoughts but there was just something…arousing whenever Nick got authoritative with people or with him. It was the control thing coming back. Nick had three tones to his voice, normal for when he would talk to teachers and other peers, another one that Jeff deemed the "Nicky tone" that he used whenever he would talk to Jeff and the Warblers and other close friends it was fond and sweet. Then there was his control tone, for when he got stern and wanted to make people listen to him. Jeff wasn't afraid to admit that he had a submissive side, he completely agreed with Sebastian when he was talking about Nick's strength. He couldn't wait to take advantage of that in the bedroom.

"Okay so when did this happen?" Wes inquired calmly.

"Last night…Yes David." David was hopping in his seat, clearly eager to ask his own question.

"Have you two consummated the relationship?" Jeff turned a deep red, hiding his face even deeper into Nick's chest. "He's hiding, is that a yes?"

"Shhhh! Geez David, no we have not. Not that it's any of your business what Jeff and I do behind closed doors."

"Well I had to ask I mean you're neck tells a different tale, hell both your necks do."

"How did I miss that?" Flint scratched his head.

"Wait, if you didn't notice the hickeys how did you know that they were together?" David turned to Flint and was looking at him incredulously.

"Well Jeff was all snuggled up in Nick's side and Nick had his head leaned up on Jeff's and they were just so intimately close that I just knew. I mean they sit close and lean on each other all the time but it was just different this time." Everyone stared at Flint with their mouths gaping open, even Sebastian.

"Hey guys look who I found wandering the dorm hallways lost as ever." Everyone turned towards the new voice. Thad stood there with Dave. Jeff quickly turned to Sebastian who was pale faced and looked ready to bolt.

O.O.O

_This school is too damn big._ Dave felt stupid that Thad had found him wandering aimlessly through the hallways. When Thad first approached him, Dave had hoped that maybe it was Sebastian but he was disappointed when Thad came up to him and not Sebastian. When asked where Dave was going, he replied with the dining hall. He was a bit of an early riser and he enjoyed breakfast, it was the most important meal of the day after all. Thad just chuckled a little to himself and told him that he was a bit out of the way and told him that he was also on his way to the dining hall if he wanted him to show him. They walked in and sitting at the largest table in the room was Nick, Jeff, a very shirtless David and Wes, Flint, and Sebastian. Sebastian was wearing a pair of thick-framed black glasses. Dave didn't even know that he needed glasses. They looked really good on him. He was sitting there in a blue Transformers t-shirt that had the Autobots on his chest with Optimus Prime in the forefront, and a pair of grey sweatpants. He looked so comfortable, so at ease that it made Dave see him in a completely different light. Yeah he was still the snarky smart-ass that was crude but seeing him like that just made him realize that he was just like any other guy, and Dave just fell for him even more. It was no secret that he liked Sebastian, well maybe it was he never really officially told anyone except Kurt. Who might have told Blaine but none of the guys that Sebastian has introduced him to have ever looked at him with knowing in their eyes except the knowing about his suicide attempt. But usually it was sympathy in their eyes, not that he preferred that either however. But he wasn't subtle about the fact that he liked Sebastian but maybe people assumed that because they were friends they were just a little more affectionate than most. Maybe like Nick and Jeff, Dave hoped so because they're dating now. As they approached the table he noticed that everyone was looking at the tall guy, was his name Flick? No that was the ant on a Bug's Life. It was Fl-something. Thad made their presence known and everyone looked up at them including Sebastian. Upon noticing Dave standing there he turned alarmingly pale and his eyes widened. Dave was confused, what did he do? Oh no. Sebastian was probably really weirded out by the hug that they shared in front of Dave's door. Dave had always hoped that Sebastian might like him the way that he liked Sebastian but if his face was anything to go by, he was sorely mistaken. Dave looked away quickly hoping that Sebastian wouldn't see the unshed tears in his eyes shining. He looked towards Nick and Jeff who were looking at Sebastian with something that looked like fear and sympathy. Jeff reached across Fl-something and grabbed Sebastian's hand that was on top of the table and squeezed it tightly. Sebastian looked over at him must have seen something in the boy's eyes that made up his mind not to leave like he clearly wanted to when he first noticed Dave and Thad. Sebastian took a deep breath shot a small smile at Jeff.

"Whoa, are you guys in a polygamous relationship? Should I move so Sebastian can get Niff cuddles too?"

"Niff?" Dave couldn't help but say the strange name to himself. What the hell was a Niff? He must not have said it to himself because all eyes were on him in a second.

"Yeah man, Niff. Like Nick and Jeff mashed together. It's their couple name." Nick and Jeff's jaws dropped.

"That's what that means? You guys are so stupid." Nick scowled at David and Wes even though it wasn't them who told Dave what the name meant. David looked up and him and Thad.

"Jeff thought it was a brand of tie." David told them and Thad laughed loudly.

"Of course he did, he has a tie fetish." Fl-something said.

"I most certainly do not. Flint Wilson, you are such a dummy." Flint! That was his name. Dave couldn't help but smile to himself now that he didn't have to ask his name when he should have known it. Sebastian had brought him to Dalton a few times and he met Flint every time.

"Jeff just appreciates ties; he likes how they make every outfit fancier." Nick smiled lovingly at Jeff and leaned down a placed a small kiss on Jeff's lips. Wes snapped a picture on his cellphone.

"Yes! Now I have proof for when Cameron gets back on Monday."

"Wesley! Delete that."

"No way Jeffy bear, I need this proof otherwise Cam will never believe me."

"That's true he texted back and called me a liar and said and I quote,'Pssht, I won't believe it until I see some action.' What he meant by action I don't know but that should be good enough." Flint bounced in his seat a little; these guys were really invested in Nick and Jeff getting together. It was odd how easily they accepted a homosexual relationship, hell they even encouraged it. It would have given him hope for support if him and Bas ever got together but then he recalled the look of terror in his eyes when he seen Dave standing by Thad.

"You two don't have to stand there, sit down." Wes slid over and made room between him and Nick pressing himself up into David's side. Thad sat beside Nick and Wes and the only spot left was between Sebastian and David. He slowly made his way between the two of them not making eye contact with Sebastian. He didn't want to see his fear-filled gaze anymore.

"We need to get Dave some Dalton sweatpants, the McKinley ones are not going to cut it. We'll give you some slack because you're really new here but you're going to have to get some new school pride." Sometimes it was strange when Wes spoke to him. He spoke as if he was talking a friend but the way he actually spoke was so much like a leader that it was a little weird, almost like how a teacher spoke to a student. Sebastian told him that he was on the council for the Warblers so maybe that was why.

"Oh yeah well I just got here last night and all my sweatpants are McKinley sweatpants that I got when I played football and hockey."

"Ooooh a football player, can I ask you question Dave? You don't have to answer if it's too forward."

"Uh sure Wes, go ahead?"

"Are you gay? I mean we have heard a few stories and the whole Regionals thing we did but we don't want to assume anything. Sebastian wouldn't tell us why it was dedicated to you." He had to turn to Sebastian at that. Sebastian was looking wide-eyed at Wes and a slight blush was lighting up his cheeks.

"You dedicated your Regionals performance to me?" He spoke softly as to not spook Sebastian. He looked over at Dave and looked slightly fearful. Why was he so scared?

"Yeah, I told you I felt awful and I wanted to try and make it right in some way. It doesn't really make that much of a difference but I just wanted to do it." Sebastian spoke softly almost so softly that Dave couldn't hear what he said but he caught it just barely, though he was sure none of the other guys heard him.

"I forgave you Bas. And thank you for doing that. It means a lot to me." He spoke just as softly just so only Sebastian would hear him. He knew he would probably regret it but he leaned forward and pulled Sebastian into his arms. Sebastian stiffened immediately but melted into his embrace just as fast. He could feel Sebastian wrap his arms around his waist and press his cheek onto his shoulder. What he didn't see were Wes, David, Thad and Flint all smiling mischievously at one another. Or how Nick shook his head at them, but they were too busy plotting in their heads the quickest way to get Sebofsky? Smythofsky? together to see that. Dave slowly pulled back and smiled softly at Sebastian who returned the smile.

"So Dave if you are gay, not to assume anything, but you should definitely meet our friend and fellow Warbler Cameron." Wes said slyly, it was creepy how no matter his intonation he still sounded like a leader.

"Uh okay? I mean Sebastian introduced me to all the Warblers but I don't really recall a Cameron."

"Uh no, I don't personally think that Dave will like Cameron. Cameron reminds me of predatory gay." Sebastian spoke quickly. Why would care if Dave met this Cameron again? It's not like he liked him anyway.

"Now, now, Sebastian why don't we let Dave decide for himself." David threw in. He spoke slyly as well, did he miss something?

"Yeah Cameron plays football, him and Dave would have plenty to talk about." Thad said more normally but there was still something about his voice. What was wrong with these Warblers?

"Guys, how about Dave decides if he would like to meet Cam. You know that Cam can be a little…overbearing and Dave is new here." Nick also had a leader's voice but he also had other tones of voice too. Wes only had leader…strange.

"I personally don't think that Dave will like Cameron." Sebastian pouted. It was so cute.

"You don't really get to decide do you Sebastian?" That gave Sebastian a look, a look that said "Do you?" in an accusatory way. Sebastian just sat there and then something like sadness seemed to flash across his eyes and he stood up.

"Well gents I'm off." Sebastian quickly turned and started to leave the dining hall.

"Sebby, wait…" Jeff called out and his voice broke a bit and that was heartbreaking in itself, not to mention the kicked puppy look on his face.

"it's fine Jeff, come see me after okay?" Sebastian stopped his strides and turned to Jeff. He didn't look at any of the other boys sitting at the table only Jeff.

"Okay Sebby, I love you, you know?" Sebastian smiled and Dave frowned. What the fuck?

"I love you too Jeff." Sebastian smiled just a little bit bigger.

"I love you too Seb." He smiled even bigger at Nick's declaration. Were the three of them in a polygamous relationship? He looked at the other boys at the table and they were all wearing the same frown of confusion.

"Love you too Nick." He turned again but he wasn't walking as quickly as before, as panicked as when he first tried to leave.

"So… this polygamy thing… how does that work?" Jeff scowled at Thad.

"Nick and I are not in a relationship with Sebastian. He's just having a rough time; he needs us to be there for him."

"Yeah it's a long story and the whole Cam thing didn't help guys. What were you thinking?" Nick was gesturing madly with the hand that wasn't currently grasping Jeff's on their laps.

"We wanted Sebastian to get jealous—"Thad started to explain but was quickly cut off by David.

"Which he did if I'm not mistaken." Nick just dropped his head into his free hand and groaned.

"That is not the point; he doesn't need your help. He already—"Nick didn't get a chance to finish. Jeff started to tug at his hand and looked a little scared, why was everyone so scared? Dave thought the point of Dalton was to feel safe. Nick looked at Jeff and then looked at Dave and his eyes widened a bit. "He just doesn't need your help." He finished quietly.

"Nicky can we go check on Seb, please?"

"Yeah sure we can Jeffy." He said quietly and stood up hand in hand with Jeff. Dave stood quickly.

"Can I join you guys? I want to see if he's okay and I need to talk to him about something." Dave wrung his hands. Nick and Jeff looked at each other. Jeff shrugged and then Nick nodded at Jeff and then they turned to Dave.

"Yeah sure, let's go then." Dave followed them out of the dining hall, hoping that he might get some answers from Sebastian. And there was just a small ball of hope that maybe Sebastian would let him hold him as he told him.

**Reviews=Love :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay so new chapter, YAY! Sorry I couldn't update, I was in New Jersey and New York this past weekend and then on buses to get home after that little mini vacation. But now I'm done school for the summer and I have all this free time to write. Anyway this chapter's a little shorter than the others but the next one will be longer and have some possible smut, so there's that to look forward to. I will stop rambling now and let you read, I hope you enjoy it :)**

The three boys walked down the immaculate halls to Sebastian's room in tense silence, each of them thinking about the same thing in different contexts. Dave hoping that Sebastian would give him enough time to try and get him to open up to him. Jeff hoping that Sebastian was okay and would talk to Dave for at least a minute, Dave clearly really cared for him. Nick hoping that they did the right thing by letting Dave come and see Sebastian so soon after his breakdown. They quickly reached Sebastian's room, Jeff lifted his free hand that wasn't clutched in Nick's and knocked on the door.

O.O.O

Sebastian was sitting cross-legged on his bed, going through what happened at breakfast. He couldn't believe that the Warblers would even suggest that Dave meet Cameron. They knew that Sebastian didn't like him and even though they didn't know that he liked Dave, they still know that they are friends and there was no way that Dave meeting Cameron would sit well with him. Sebastian buried his face in his hands; everything was just wearing down on him. He couldn't think anymore, he almost ran out of the dining hall when he seen Dave standing there beside Thad. This whole Dave thing was just making him vulnerable whenever Dave was near and making him sad and just full of self-loathing. If he didn't have Nick and Jeff he didn't even know what he would do, probably something dangerous and regret. Even though Sebastian was full of self-hatred and self-loathing he never thought about self-harm. He knew that those who did weren't weak; they were just at their wits end, the last straw. The only way that they could really deal with what they were dealing with was to feel pain instead of the emptiness, they just wanted to feel. Sebastian did feel that way sometimes, but he was extremely afraid of blood, it was so bad that the sight of a knee scrap as a child would make him faint. But sometimes he preferred the emptiness; if he couldn't feel then he wouldn't get hurt. Most of the time Sebastian would just attempt to channel it into lacrosse, use that as fuel to drive him and make him worthy of being team captain, though he was worth next to nothing as a person. Sebastian's eyes stung with unshed tears and he fell back and curled up on his side. A knock sounded at his door.

"Sebby, are you okay? Can we come in?" Sebastian didn't want Nick and Jeff to see him so weak again especially since the last time was only this morning.

"Yeah come in." Jeff and Nick walked in hand in hand and Sebastian managed a tiny smile at his two friends, but it fell off his face as soon as he seen Dave's large frame appear in his doorway. Sebastian quickly rolled over onto his other side and tried to hide his tears. Why was he always fucking crying all of a sudden? He felt the bed dip beside his back and a hand run up and down his back soothingly.

"Seb, what's wrong? If you want Nick can get him to leave. But I think you should talk, he was worried about you." Jeff whispered low enough so that only Sebastian heard him and Sebastian was happy that it was Jeff that was attempting to comfort him and not Dave, he might have ran out of his own room.

"You're right Jeff, but you know why I don't want to. I'm not good enough."

"You are Sebs, just give him a chance. He might surprise you." The actual words of their whispered conversation went unheard by Dave and Nick but they knew that Sebastian were whispering about Dave.

"Okay."

"Do you want Nick and me to stay?"

"No, I owe him an explanation and we should talk in private you know?"

"Of course Sebby, text us if you need us…for anything."

"I will Jeff, thank you."

"No problem at all, I love you Sebs." Sebastian sat up and faced Jeff and smiled warmly and reached out and squeezed his hand. Jeff stood up and grabbed Nick's hand and led him out of the room. The silence after the door clicked shut was tense and neither boy really knew what to say in that moment.

"Are you okay?" Dave spoke softly and sat down on the bed in front of Sebastian. Sebastian wanted to jump off the bed and go and stand in the far corner of the room but he knew that wouldn't help the situation so he stayed where he was and shrugged.

"I've been better." Sebastian spoke so quietly Dave almost missed what he said. Sebastian couldn't look in Dave's eyes, he knew that if he did he would cry and that would lead to questions. Questions that he didn't want to nor did he think he could answer without ruining their friendship.

"Bas, did I do something wrong?" Sebastian looked up at that and seen Dave looking miserable and upset.

"Of course not. None of this is your fault. If anyone is to blame it's me because I'm a complete bastard."

"That makes no sense Sebastian. I know I crossed a line last night holding you the way I did. I mean just because you're gay doesn't mean that you automatically would go for me just because I happen to be gay as well. I'm probably not even your type, being fat and hairy and shit." Sebastian was stunned, he never heard anyone talk about themselves as negatively as himself but Dave was giving him a run for his money. He supposed it made sense; he and Dave were actually quite similar in their mental stability. Maybe they needed each other, needed each other to take away the pain and self-hatred.

"No Dave, having you hold me was amazing. I felt so safe and protected in your arms, like you could chase away all of my demons. But I got scared and I ran because I can't handle feelings. I told you that I don't like to trust people."

"But you said you trusted me. Do you think I could hurt you Bas? Do you think I could live with myself if I ever made you feel anything but happiness? I know my track record is not that great but I could never hurt you and if I did I wouldn't be able to feel anything but sadness and self-hatred. I would hate myself if I ever hurt you." Dave reached forward and ran his fingers down Sebastian's cheek. Sebastian's eyes fluttered and his chest filled with warm. Was this happiness? Was this love? He looked up at Dave and smiled softly. Dave cupped Sebastian's jaw and started to lean forward slowly, clearly giving Sebastian time to say no or to back away. But he didn't want to, he wanted to be happy, he wanted to be loved. He wanted to be happy and loved by Dave. Was that too much to ask? Dave was inches away from Sebastian's face and he could feel Dave's warm breath, caressing his face softly. Sebastian closed his eyes and waited for Dave's lips to press against his.

_Nobody will ever love you Sebastian. You're a whore, a dirty, fickle, used up, worthless whore. Just give up and go find a nameless face to fuck and leave this poor innocent boy alone._

Sebastian's eyes shot open and he jumped back quickly. He couldn't do this, Sebastian knew that it was all true. As soon as Dave found out about his past, the guys he fucked and why he fucked them, he would leave him. And leaved Sebastian more broken than he already really, who wants to be with a filthy whore. Because that's all Sebastian is anymore, regardless of his reasons.

"Sebastian? What's wrong?" Dave's forehead was scrunched up with confusion.

"Nothing is wrong Karofsky, I just didn't want to kiss you. Is that a crime?" Sebastian's walls were going up, he would rather feel nothing than this heart wrenching pain he was feeling. He knew he was no good for Dave, and that he would never be with him. He also didn't want to feel the guilt he knew he would undoubtedly feel about what he had to say to get Dave out of his room as fast as possible.

"Sebastian, no stop it. You're getting defensive, I know you're scared but you can trust me. I would never hurt you. You are special Bas, you're special to me." Sebastian could feel his walls cracking; he could feel the sadness and the hurt trying to seep back in. Dave needed to leave so that he could get them back up and get them to stay up.

"Oh please Karofsky, you sound pathetic. What makes you think that that means anything to me? You were right I don't dig on chubby boys who will be bald by the time their thirty, so you should just go and pour your heart out to somebody who gives a fuck." Sebastian knew that he would have hit a nerve. Dave told him that what Kurt and said to him that fateful day in the locker room made him feel his worst. He could feel terrible about it later but he had to get Dave out now. Dave looked heart broken. He stood up abruptly and just stared at Sebastian. But the longer that Dave just stood there the more Sebastian could feel his walls slipping and the hurt was getting in and heart wrenching pain of fucking up one of his few meaningful friendships. He knew he would never have a chance with Dave after this. But then suddenly Dave didn't look broken anymore, he kind of smiled and Sebastian frowned at that. Why was he smiling?

"No Sebastian, I won't let you do this. You aren't going to push me away; I know you don't want to. I know you're scared but I won't let you do this. You just wait Bas, you will see soon enough." With that Dave walked to his door, turned the knob and walked out leaving Sebastian standing there wondering what just happened.

O.O.O

"Nicky I'm so worried. I just want Seb to be happy and I really think that Dave will make him happy."

"I know Jeffy, I want him to be happy too. He deserves it…they both do." Nick and Jeff were cuddled together on Nick's bed with Nick arms holding Jeff to his body tightly and Jeff's head resting on his chest.

"Nicky?"

"Yeah Jeffy?"

"What made you confront me about my feelings? How did you know? When did you decide that you loved me?" Jeff leaned back and looked into Nick's eyes.

"Well I can basically pin point it to that one day when we walked around Dalton when it was snowing. Remember the snowflakes were huge and it wasn't that cold out because there was no wind?"

"Oh yeah, that day was fun."

"Yeah and I just remember you running ahead of me a bit and you had your tongue sticking out and were trying to catch snowflakes on your tongue. Then you stopped and stared at the sky and a huge smile spread across your face you spun around on the spot with your arms out and you said—"

"'I'm so glad to spend my time with you Nicky.' Then you smiled and said that you were glad we were the best of friends. Really, it was that day that you realized that you loved me?"

"Yep, it was just a moment of clarity like everything finally lined up and made sense in my stupid head. I was in love with you and I didn't realize until you danced around in the snow." Jeff smiled and reached up and grabbed Nick's jaw and pulled him down for a kiss. Nick pulled back and smiled at Jeff.

"As for knowing about your feelings, I figured it out one day when I walked out the shower and you got all red faced and checked me out. I was already in love with you so it made me really happy because that meant that you might return my feelings so then I did it again deliberately to see if I could get the same reaction and I did but then you ran and I was worried I crossed a line. Then I realized that we should just talk and get everything in the open. So I guess you could say it was a selfish reason why I wanted you to admit your feelings because I wanted you to be mine."

"Well I'm glad that you were selfish because I needed you to do that otherwise I probably would have never said anything. I had myself convinced that just because you liked boys as well as girls that didn't mean you liked me."

"I didn't like you Jeffy…I loved you and I love you. Don't doubt my feelings for you because they're so strong that I find it very hard to control myself around you." Nick leaned down and rested his forehead against Jeff's.

"Don't I know it, but I don't doubt you're feelings for me anymore I know better."

"Good Jeffy because I love you more than I think you understand."

"No I understand because I feel the same way." Jeff then sealed his lips to Nick's.

O.O.O

Dave reached his dorm room. He opened the door and sat heavily on his bed. He didn't know what to do, on the one hand he wanted to shake Sebastian and demand him to stop being so damned stubborn and let Dave love him already but on the other hand he knew that Sebastian had to come to him. Therefore he had to tread carefully. When Sebastian first said those hateful words that Kurt had said to him and exactly the same way made him want to throw up. Sebastian knew what those words did, how badly they hurt Dave and he said the same ones right back to him. Dave almost ran out crying when Sebastian called him pathetic and to go tell somebody who cares making it sound like he didn't care about Dave. But he only stood and watched Sebastian. He wanted to see the finality in Sebastian's eyes; he wanted to see that Sebastian meant every word he said. But the longer he stayed the more remorse came into Sebastian's eyes, he could also see unshed tears. Dave couldn't help but smile a little bit, Sebastian didn't mean it at all he just wanted to get him to leave…leave for good but Dave knew better. Sebastian was going to kiss him he knew that now. So he said his piece and was a little foreboding but he was happy. Now he just had to figure out how to get Sebastian to realize that they were perfect for each other, that he needed Sebastian and Sebastian needed him. He needed to woo Sebastian Smythe.

**Reviews=Hugs and love**

…**And I love hugs and love **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi all, okay so this is a really long chapter, I hope you enjoy. This is also the first time that I am writing smut so if it is just really bad, I sincerely apologize. But this just Nick and Jeff since they haven't been around much so I hope you all like it, and the story is now finally M :)**

The rest of Saturday passed quickly and uneventfully. Jeff fell asleep shortly after their talk, and Nick then woke up Jeff and they went to take Sebastian with them to lunch and again at dinner. Jeff could see guilt and confusion in his mossy green eyes but he didn't want to bother him by questioning him but he was worried. He just hoped that if it got to be too difficult for him to handle it alone than he would talk to them. Jeff hoped that everything was okay. He then later decided that he had to talk to Sebastian, he wanted to make sure that he was okay, but for some reason Nick was keeping Jeff by his side all day. And that was making Jeff a little suspicious that Nick might have went and talked to Sebastian while Jeff was sleeping. They kept exchanging looks when they thought Jeff wasn't looking and when they seen Dave with David and Wes walking in the dining hall at dinner, Sebastian looked panicked and guilty and Nick just grabbed Jeff's hand and pulled at Sebastian's arm and hauled the two boys out of the dining hall before they could be spotted. Jeff wanted some answers. Right now he and Nick were on Jeff's bed with Jeff's head in Nick's lap. Nick was sitting with his back against the headboard and gently carding his fingers through Jeff's hair.

"Nicky, do you know what's wrong with Seb?" Nick's fingers stopped their movement for just a moment but Jeff knew that if Nick didn't actually know anything then that wouldn't have happened. Nick had to know something.

"Why do you ask Jeffy?" Nick's fingers resumed their previous activities.

"I'm just worried about him; it's killing me seeing him so sad." Jeff was trying to play into Nick's conscience. He knew that Nick would try to make Jeff happy no matter what; he was hoping that that applied to the current situation.

"Jeff, I'm sure that he's fine. He would come and say something if he was feeling really bad." Apparently not but Jeff had one more thing that could help. He and Nick have had a total honesty policy going ever since they met. Things were no different now that they were dating, if anything they were honest about anything and everything now. So Jeff knew he wasn't lying but he was definitely skirting aroung the whole truth. Knowing that, Jeff knew what he now had to do, he would just have to do what they did back in the old days when you wanted information…Torture. Jeff sat up and looked at his headboard. Jeff loved ties; he had a million skinny ties in a million different colors and patterns and he had them lying around everywhere. And sure enough hanging on his headboard there was at least 5 ties dangling from each bed post, Jeff smiled mischievously. Jeff shuffled over to Nick on his knees and straddled his lap and Nick's hands automatically went to Jeff's hips.

"Nicky, how much do you love me?"

"More than anything Jeff."

"How much do you trust me Nicky?" Jeff leaned forward and spoke softly into Nick's ear.

"I trust you with my life Jeffy." Nick sounded breathless; this could be easier than Jeff had originally thought. Nick can be strong and controlled in everyday life but Jeff has noticed that when he tries he can get Nick to lose control and become wanton at the drop of a hat. So he's hoping that he can do this and get Nick to tell him what he needed to know. Jeff leaned forward slowly and lightly pressed his lips to Nick's. Nick responded as he expected him to, by pulling his hips forward trying to get as much of Jeff's body against his as he could manage. Jeff smiled deviously to himself. He put his hands on the headboard, to Nick he probably thought Jeff was just trying to steady himself but in reality he just needed his hands to be near the ties on the bed post. He continued to kiss Nick as to not alert him to what he was doing but it was getting difficult to concentrate on what he was doing when Nick was using his tongue to lick at the seam of Jeff's lips. Jeff allowed his tongue entrance and Nick proceeded to caress Jeff's tongue with his own. Jeff couldn't stop the moans from leaving his mouth if he tried.

"God Jeffy." Nick groaned and threw his head back. Jeff surged forward and attached his lips to Nick's neck. Since Jeff loved ties so much, he learned how to tie a tie with one hand which was what he was currently doing. The ties were already tied and resting the post so all he had to do was tie the untied end and slip it onto Nick's wrist without him noticing. Once he did that he figured Nick would try and tug his wrists free but he was going to tie it so that the more he pulled the tighter it would become. He continued to suck hickeys into Nick's neck and then after a minute or two he finally finished both knots. Now he had to figure out how to get Nick's wrists through them. Right now Nick's hands were running up and down Jeff's back under his shirt. Jeff figured the easiest thing to do would be to be assertive, so he reached behind him and grabbed Nick's wrists and then pressed them against the headboard. Nick looked up at Jeff with lust filled eyes.

"Keep them there." Jeff said sternly and Nick just nodded. Jeff let go of his wrists and was pleased to see that Nick left his hands on the headboard. Jeff just kept his eyes on Nick's and stealthily reached for the ties, then he leaned forward to seal his lips to where Nick's neck met his shoulder, it was one of Nick's many hot spots. Nick moaned loudly and was distracted enough that Jeff easily threaded Nick's wrists through the ties. Jeff then crawled back. Nick opened his eyes slowly and his gaze was hazy and full of lust. Jeff crawled backwards until he was at the end of the bed.

"Jeffy…what are you doing?" Jeff just smiled and pulled Nick's legs and his back hit the bed. Nick tried to pull his hands forward and sit up but he quickly realized that his hands were tied. He looked at Jeff and smirked at him.

"Well aren't you sly."

"I do try Nickles."

"Well since you have me here, what do you plan on doing with me?" Jeff smirked and leaned down to Nick's ear, making sure to press his entire body against Nick's.

"Anything. I. Want." Jeff breathed the words into Nick's ear and Nick trembled making Jeff smile. "I of course have an agenda; I want to know some information." Jeff sat up and stayed straddled on Nick's hips.

"Like what?"

"I know you talked to Sebastian and I want to know what's making him so sad." Nick's eyes widened.

"Jeffy, I know you just want to be a good friend but I don't know if I should tell you. It's for Sebastian to tell."

"Did he tell you that you couldn't?"

"Well no but it's something for him to tell you, I believe that anyway." Jeff hung his head, he knew that Nick was right. He was stupid for even thinking that this was a good idea. He was always stupid.

"I just want him to be happy Nicky; I want him to be happy with Dave. They need each other Nick, and the sooner they realize that the better off they will be. Not to mention happier. I'm sorry Nicky; I'm so stupid for even thinking…I'm an idiot. I'm sorry." Jeff's voice broke and he stood up and meant to run out the door.

"Jeff! Don't you dare run from this room! Especially since I'm bound to this bed." Jeff stopped before he could reach the door. He slowly turned around and shyly met Nick's eyes. "C'mere Jeffy." Nick beckoned Jeff over to the bed with his head. Jeff shuffled forward and sat on the edge of the bed.

"M'sorry Nicky."

"Jeffy its okay but you need to stop running. Just talk to me, tell me what's going on in that head of yours." Jeff laid his head on Nick's chest.

"I just want to know what's got Seb so down; I'm so worried about him."

"Seb's fine Jeff, I can tell you that. He's not very joyful that's for sure but he's okay for now. He's more confused if anything. But if you want I can tell him you're worried and tell him that you want him to talk to you. Okay baby?" Jeff tightened his grip in Nick's shirt. The baby always got to him.

"Yeah, thanks Nicky. I love you."

"I love you too baby." Jeff couldn't hold back anymore, he whined and surged forward pressing his lips hard against Nick's. Nick responded quickly and fought back with vigor. Jeff quickly straddled Nick's waist and grabbed handfuls of Nick's hair. Nick slid his tongue into Jeff's mouth and licked at the roof of his mouth. Jeff whined and tugged gently on Nick's hair and thrust down his hips against Nick's . Nick moaned loudly and threw back his head.

"Jeeeeeffff." Nick moaned breathlessly.

"Mmm what is it Nickles?"

"Just…unhhh…more…"Nick was breathing heavily and his face was flushed pink with arousal, and Jeff could feel Nick's hard cock against his thigh. Jeff smiled mischievously; he wanted to have some fun with this. He wanted to unravel Nick and get him to beg him to let him come.

"I don't know Nicky, I thought you wanted to take this nice…and…slow." Jeff laid his entire body on top of Nick's and ran his hands all over Nick's body. Up and down his biceps, and then he trailed his fingers across Nick's shoulders.

"Jeffy, I love you. I love you so much, and if you're sure you're ready for this then who am I to fight it."

"Hmm I don't know. You were so adamant about protecting my virtue. I don't want you to regret anything." Jeff sat up and trailed his fingers up and down Nick's chest, making sure to catch his nipples as he made his way down to Nick's stomach. He could feel the hard muscle twitching under his fingers; he traced the outlines of Nick's abs and then slowly circled his belly button, getting very close the waistband of Nick's sweatpants. Nick groaned.

"I won't regret a thing as long as you're sure you're ready and that you won't regret anything."

"I could never regret anything we do together Nickles you know that."

"I know Jeff, and I trust that you know that."

"Then let me have what I want." Jeff leaned down again and spoke the words softly against Nick's lips, just barely grazing them and started to lightly thrust his hips against Nick's.

"What do you want Jeffy?" Nick said breathlessly.

"You." With that Jeff pressed down his hips down hard into Nick's and ran his hands up Nick's sides under his shirt. Nick gasped and let out a loud moan. Jeff's mouth watered at the sight of Nick's chest. He was all hard compact muscle and Jeff loved it. Nick had so much strength and Jeff couldn't wait for Nick to unleash it all on him, but right now Jeff was in charge.

"I should have gotten your shirt off before I tied you to my bed." Nick just moaned. Jeff loved the sounds that were coming out of Nick's mouth. All of the moans and groans were causing all his blood to rush south and pool in his groin. Jeff just slid his hands under his shirt and pulled it over his head, up his arms and left it at his wrists. "So much better." Jeff leaned down and started to suck hickeys onto Nick's chest as he made his way to Nick's nipples. He wasn't sure if they particularly sensitive on Nick. Jeff's were shockingly sensitive, if the fabric of his shirts rubbed across them as he did anything they would stiffen and he would have to really try not to moan and/or get hard. It was a problem when he was dancing. All of that rigorous arm movement pulling his shirt this way and that was consistently stimulating. He would be half hard by the end of class and would have to run to the showers and rub one out in there. He attached his mouth to one of Nick's nipples and sucked lightly for a moment and then ran the flat of his tongue across Nick's nipple then sealed his lips on it and started sucking on it, hard. Nick's hips bucked up and he keened.

"Jeff, oh god Jeff. Please…nnnngh, please more." Jeff smiled and then brought his nipple into his mouth and rolled it gently between his teeth, nipping at it and then soothing it with his tongue. Making Nick buck and writhe underneath him. He switched sides and gave the other nipple the same treatment. After he was done his assault he sat up. Nick was a mess, his chest was heaving, red, and had a line of hickeys leading to his nipple, and his hair was wild from thrashing his head.

"Well aren't you just the picture of debauchery Nicky."

"Unnngh, please Jeff. Please…I need…I need…nnngh." Nick just bucked his hips against Jeff and he must have just had enough friction to take the edge off. But his thrusting against Jeff was creating blessed friction against Jeff's stiff cock. Nick's sounds were really getting to him. Jeff realized that he was losing his control and he didn't want them to come in their pants. There was something that he needed to see. He stopped his movements and lifted his hips off of Nick's making him whine pitifully. "Jeffy, please!"

"Uh uh Nicky, I'm running this and I get to decide when you come and how." Jeff then placed his hands on Nick's hips and caressed the skin of his hips with his thumbs. He slowly trailed his thumbs down and slid them under the waistband of Nick's pants. Nick lifted his hips and Jeff very slowly slid Nick's sweatpants down past his ass, down his thighs, down his legs and off his feet and on to the floor, which left Nick clad in just his tight red boxer briefs. Jeff sat on Nick's thighs and let his eyes rake shamelessly over Nick's body. He's seen Nick in a towel a few times but he's never seen Nicky like this. He's never seen the outline of Nick's cock pressing hard against the material of his underwear, or Nick's biceps bulging as he pulls at the ties securing his wrists to the headboard. Jeff drops his hand to his own crotch and strokes at his hard cock to take away some of the pressure.

"That's no fair Jeffy. I can't move my hands." Nick struggled against his bonds and tried to sit up several times before he quit and started to whine back in his throat. Jeff chuckled and then took off his shirt and threw it onto the floor. He slowly ran his fingers down his own throat down his chest and slowly dragged them down his nipples, making him gasp and moan. He slowly dragged them down his stomach and stopped at his waistband. He looked at Nick and smirked. Nick just nodded his head frantically.

"Oh, you want me to take off my pants Nicky?" Nick just nodded his head again. "Nuh uh Nicky, I need words." Nick just squeezed his eyes shut and moaned.

"Jeffy please…please lose the pants." Nick's voice was wrecked. Jeff couldn't help but whine and moan, the sound of Nick's voice just showed how little control he had over himself. And Nick losing control was one of Jeff's biggest turn ons. Jeff climbed off Nick's lap, which said boy whined pitifully at, and shimmied out of his sweatpants. Sliding them down past his hips and down his thighs letting them pool on the floor at his feet and then stepped out of them. Jeff has always been a little body conscious ever since freshman year when he was just getting serious about dancing and one of the older dancers told him that if he wanted to be any good he better lose the rest of his baby fat. He was 15; he already lost his baby fat so he just assumed that it was just regular fat and started a more rigorous dancing regimen. It worked out great in the end because not only did he lose a ton of weight but it made him into a better dancer. So now he was standing in front of this man who was all chiseled muscle and Jeff wasn't that muscled. Sure he had abs and he was thin but he was more lean than he was muscled. And he was wearing aqua blue boxer briefs; Nick probably thought he was weird.

"Jeffy…unnnh please…you can't just stand there. I'm begging, I need something—anything, please!" Jeff just stood there and blinked. Nick was not bothered by what he was wearing at all; he still wanted Jeff as much as he did in the beginning. He really needed to stop overthinking everything. He crawled back onto the bed and on top of Nick's legs. He then leaned down and nuzzled Nick's thighs, placing kisses on them intermittently before sucking the skin of Nick's thigh into his mouth. Jeff sucked on the skin and kneaded it between his teeth, leaving red and purple marks on each of thighs. Jeff sat back up and admired his handiwork, Nick had one line of large red hickeys on each thigh starting just below where his groin met his thigh and stopping just above his knee.

"Oh Nicky, you're going to feel that tomorrow when you're walking and your pants rub against them." Jeff spoke softly and nuzzled Nick's hard cock with his cheek. Nick practically sobbed in relief at the friction Jeff was finally giving him. Now Jeff felt bad about teasing him for so long, poor Nicky.

"Oh Nicky, you're so hard. So hard for me, you have no idea how much that turns me on." Jeff started to mouth at Nick's cock through his underwear. Nick must have been in agony with how much he was moaning in relief. Jeff sucked his cock through his boxer briefs and Nick's hips thrusted up to try and get more friction.

"Hnnng, Jeff…oh baby please…oh God so good…please just take them off…please baby…I need you." Jeff moaned at Nick's begging which caused Nick to thrust his hips against Jeff's mouth again. Nick was whining desperately.

"Shh…it's okay Nicky, I'll take care of you." Jeff grabbed the waistband of Nick's boxer briefs and pulled them down slowly. What he did with them after Nick's cock was uncovered he couldn't tell you. Nick's cock was hard and flushed an angry red and leaking precome steadily. His cock was thick, thicker than Jeff and a good length. Jeff couldn't wait for that to pound him into the mattress. He was salivating and all he wanted was Nick's cock in his mouth, he was hungry for it. Before he realized what he was doing he swallowed Nick's cock whole. He learned from a young age that he had no gag reflex, once he was eating a popsicle and his brother thought it would be funny to shove it down his throat to try and make him throw up. Why he thought it would be funny to see Jeff vomit was beyond him but he did it. But all that happened was he hit the back of Jeff's throat with the popsicle and nothing happened except a young Jeff scowling at him. As Jeff got older he tested to see if he really didn't have a gag reflex, figuring it would be good practice for the future, and sure enough he could deep throat like a pro. He often used cucumbers to practice on, He'd also done some research online so he would be prepared for the future.

"Jeff…oh fuck…where did…so fucking good…you learn that…nggggh…morepleasemore!" Jeff smiled around Nick's cock and started to bob his head. When he reached the head he would suck as hard as he could and tongue at the slit. Nick's head would thrash from side to side and he would moan loudly. "Jeff…baby, please…unnnh, I need…" Jeff took Nick's entire length into his mouth and hummed low in his throat. Nick's hips canted upwards and he moaned loudly. "" Jeff looked up and seen Nick pulling hard at his bonds. It was probably driving him crazy that he couldn't touch him. "Oh God…Jeff, nnngh…so…oh so good…m'close Jeffy…so c-close." Jeff pulled his mouth off Nick's cock making him whine.

"Mmm come for me Nicky." Jeff sealed his mouth on back onto Nick's cock and redoubled his efforts. Swirling his tongue on the head when he came up and running his tongue up and down the vein on the underside of his cock, keeping his eyes on Nick's face the whole time. Nick thrusted into Jeff's mouth once, twice and came with a loud moan that Jeff was sure everyone in their hall heard. Seeing Nick come was probably the sexiest thing that Jeff had ever seen, and watching Nick come almost pushed Jeff over the edge. Almost. Jeff swallowed as much of Nick's come as he could but some managed to leak out the side of his mouth. Jeff sat up, gathered Nick's come at the corner of his mouth with his thumb and sucked it off slowly.

"Mmm not fair, I can't get hard that fast Jeffy." Nick mumbled with his eyes shut, probably not wanting to watch Jeff and have his cock try and get hard again so soon after coming. He was breathing heavily and laid boneless under Jeff. Jeff crawled up Nick's body and untied his wrists. They were a dark red and looked sore, probably from Nick pulling as hard as he was right at the end.

"You're lucky my ties are still intact mister."

"You're lucky my brain's still intact baby, that was intense."

"I just wanted you to lose control is all."

"Just so you know I plan on getting revenge. Sweet torturous revenge." Jeff swallowed loudly and would have gotten harder if he wasn't already as hard as he was hard. Which was getting painful now that he thought about it. He started to grind against Nick's thigh, hoping to get off quick so he could fall asleep in Nick's arms.

"What are you doing Jeff?"

"I…mmm…wanna just…oh fuck…come."

"Let me do that for you baby." Jeff then quickly found himself underneath Nick. Has he mentioned that Nick's strength is hot? Nick grabbed the waistband of Jeff's bright blue boxer briefs and pulled them down quickly. He kind of stopped and stared and Jeff's cock, making Jeff a little self-conscious. He just wasn't as attractive as Nick. But like always Nick reassured Jeff without even knowing it.

"Fuck Jeffy, you're beautiful." Nick reached for Jeff's cock and proceeded to jerk him off with slow tight strokes. While Jeff fucked in and out of Nick's fist.

"Fuck Nicky…so…fucking…FUCK…c-close." Jeff had his head thrown back and was moaning louder than Nick ever was.

"Fuck Jeffy, you're so fucking hot. You're so hot I can't fucking stand it. Mmm come for me baby." Jeff thrusted his hips up faster and he was. So. Close. Then Nick took his hand of Jeff's cock.

"NO…Nicky please don't stop…you can't stop." Nick just smiled and lowered his head onto Jeff's cock. He lowered his mouth onto the head and sucked and sucked. He tongued Jeff's slit and that was all it took, Jeff came harder than he ever has in his entire life. Black spots appeared in his vision and for a second he thought he was going to pass out. Nick caught all of his come in his mouth and swallowed it just as Jeff opened his eyes. His cock tried to get hard again but it hurt due to him just coming. Nick laid down beside Jeff and covered Jeff's mouth with his own. Jeff could taste his come and you would think that it would be gross but it wasn't, it was actually really hot. They moaned simultaneously, Nicky must have thought tasting his own come was hot too. They continued to kiss, just soft pecks not wanting to get going again. Just basking in their post orgasm glow. They pulled apart and Nick rested his forehead on Jeff's.

"Hi." Nick brushed his thumb across Jeff's bottom lip.

"Hi."

"How are you feeling Jeff?"

"I am absolutely amazing."

"You don't regret anything?"

"Of course not Nicky. Do you?"

"No, no of course I don't Jeffy." Jeff smiled at Nick and snuggled his head on Nick's chest and Nick wrapped his arms around Jeff. They just laid together in silence for a few minutes.

"I think we should get under the blanket Nick."

"M'tired…don'wanna move." Jeff reached under his back and pulled at his comforter.

"Nicky just lift up your hips, real quick then we can sleep I promise." Nick didn't say anything but lifted up his hips and Jeff lifted his and pulled the comforter down to their knees. He told Nick to lift his legs and slide them under the blanket and then snuggled them both under it. Jeff smiled and cuddled into Nick's side.

"Nicky?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you happy here with me?"

"There's nowhere I'd rather be Jeffy." Jeff smiled and promptly fell asleep in the love of his life's arms.

**I would actually really appreciate reviews so that you guys can tell me if I suck at writing smut and should stop, and how you like the story so far.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. I hope you guys like it and I want to thank everyone for their lovely reviews on the last chapter, they quite literally made my day. Enjoy.**

Nick awoke early the next day, with a peacefully sleeping Jeff cuddled into his side. Nick couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face if he tried. No matter what Jeff was doing, he always had a smile on his face and if he didn't then something was wrong. Nick knew that if Jeff wasn't smiling while he was asleep then he was probably having a nightmare. Right now Jeff had a blissful smile on his handsome face. It was surprising that Nick was actually awake before Jeff; he must be worn out from last night activities. Just the mere thought about what they did last night made Nick's cock throb with arousal. He still couldn't believe that it happened, maybe was just a very vivid wet dream. Nick's had plenty of those about Jeff before. One time he was middle of a particularly vivid one and Nick had just lifted up Jeff by his hips and slammed him down onto his cock when the real Jeff woke him up by shaking him roughly. Asking him if he was okay and that it sounded like he was in pain. Nick just blushed heavily and told Jeff he was fine. That incident was one of the reasons that Nick was so surprised at Jeff's actions last night. He had no idea that Jeff knew that much about blowjobs, and Jeff gave one hell of one. Nick was floored. Nick looked back down at Jeff and gently ran his fingers through Jeff's hair, it was one of his favorite things to do, he told Jeff that he could do this all day every day. Looking at Jeff's peaceful face brought back memories from last night about his first motives for initiating the awesome round of torture, Sebastian. He had to talk to Sebastian, Jeff was going out of his mind with worry and Sebastian had to explain everything to him like he had to Nick. Nick carefully lifted Jeff off his chest and slid out of the bed. Jeff frowned adorably in his sleep and starting feeling around the bed, Nick grabbed his pillow and placed it in Jeff's arms. Jeff snuggled his face into the pillow and smiled. Nick couldn't find his underwear anywhere, what had Jeff done with them. He just sighed and pulled his sweatpants on that he found at the foot of the bed and pulled one of Jeff's The Script shirts on. It was a little snug but he was just going to see Sebastian. He walked to the door, turned the handle and pulled open the door. Before he shut it he looked back at his beautiful blonde boyfriend sleeping peacefully and smiled.

O.O.O

The nights were starting to get irritating. Not only couldn't he sleep but now he was getting splitting headaches, all from constantly thinking about Dave and what it would be like to be with Dave and how easily he could date Dave and how happy he would be if he was dating Dave and how he could be dating him if he just told him his past, if he just told Dave. Sebastian rubbed his temples, feeling a migraine coming. This is why he didn't like to think about this stuff. He was an over thinker, he just thought about it and thought about it until he thought of every possible scenario but didn't know which would happen. He needed out of this room. Sebastian stood up, pulled a Dalton lacrosse sweater over his head, put his glasses on his face and left his room. He didn't know where he was going but anywhere was better than sitting in that room and thinking about Dave and everything that revolves around Dave. He was just about to turn the corner when he heard familiar voices.

"Thanks for coming to get me this morning guys." Dave said. Sebastian would recognize his voice in 20 years from 50 feet away. Sebastian molded his back against the wall and listened to the quiet conversation.

"No problem at all Dave, although I'm surprised you asked. You and Sebastian are such good friends or so he's told us. We're surprised that you didn't ask him." That was David's voice.

"Well I haven't seen him since yesterday morning and I didn't want to bother him. I feel like if he really wanted to see me or something he would tell me. Sebastian's kind of like that."

"Sebastian's a character but he's an okay guy when he wants to be. I know he tries to hide it from us sometimes, but it shows. And we can really see it when he's with Nick and Jeff or Blaine or Thad. And you too, when he brought you here those few times he was so different around you, we were stunned." Wes was way more perceptive than Sebastian gave him credit for.

"Yeah well some stuff happened and I don't know if he really wants to be my friend anymore."

"That's nonsense, I don't know Sebastian as well as you do but I feel like when Sebastian has a friend it's for good. You know, this is kind of off topic, but you should try out for the Warblers."

"What? I can't sing." Sebastian smiled and shook his head; he knew that Dave could sing. He's only really heard him sing along to the radio but it was like velvet and honey, his voice. He could make a straight boy swoon.

"Well you should try out anyway, and being a Warbler is a great way to serenade someone or try and get some answers via using song." Sebastian could picture David's face; he probably looked like a kid in a candy store. The Warblers needed a good baritone and David knew that Dave could be it.

"Well I suppose it wouldn't hurt to try. Sebastian's a Warbler too right?"

"Yep, it would be a good way to see him every day."

"Okay, I'll do it."

"Great! We are holding an emergency Warbler meeting today; we have an audition to watch." Wes sounded excited, well as excited as Wes could sound with that voice of his.

"But it's Sunday."

"That's why I said emergency meeting, David text everyone right now. C'mon let's eat then we can help Dave pick out a song." They must have started to walk down the hall because their voices faded as they quietly talked about what Dave preferred music wise. Sebastian couldn't believe it, Dave could become a Warbler.

O.O.O

Nick was currently wandering around the dorm halls, making his way to the dining hall looking for Sebastian. Why wasn't he in his room? His phone chimed.

_Warblers! Emergency meeting in Warbler Hall at 12, don't be late. –Wes and David_

Huh, he wondered why they needed to have a meeting. What was so important that the Warblers all meet on a Sunday? Nick continued to walk as he thought about possible reasons why there would be a meeting. He was just thinking that maybe Wes and David would announce that they were finally together when he walked into somebody and knocked them to the floor.

"I'm so sor—Sebastian?" Sebastian was on his ass on the floor. "I'm sorry, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine Nick, are you?" Nick lowered his hand which Sebastian grabbed and Nick hauled him up.

"Of course I am I'm not the one on the floor."

"M'fine." Sebastian stared at the floor like it was the most interesting thing he's ever seen. Nick has seen that look before; it's the look when it comes to anything Dave related.

"Sebastian what's wrong?" Sebastian looked up and his eyes looked crazed. Like Sebastian was literally going out of his mind over Dave.

"Nothing…just Dave is joining the Warblers." His voice was monotonous, unemotional. As if he had nothing left to feel. Nick had to fix this, now Jeff's worry was appropriate. The way Sebastian looked was worrisome.

"How? Did he audition; is that what the meeting's about today?"

"No, he's going to today, that's what the meeting's about but he will make it. I've heard him sing, he is amazing." His voice was completely emotionless.

"Okay, everything's okay Sebby. But you need to talk to Jeff. He is really worried about you and I think that he should be." Nick had reached for Sebastian and was holding him in his arms. Sebastian was squeezing Nick as tight as could.

"I'm o-okay Nick." Sebastian was started to heave, Nick was getting more and more worried. He grabbed Sebastian's hand and started pulling him towards his and Jeff's dorm.

"C'mon Sebastian, we're going to go see Jeff."

"No Nick I don't want to worry him." Sebastian tried to struggle against Nick's hold but it was pointless.

"He's already worried Sebby and I think he should be. You need something pounded into you're stupid stubborn head." Nick just pulled Sebastian to their room.

"What are you talking about?" Nick ignored him and just pulled him towards his door which he threw open with a bang. What greeted him when he walked it was a crying Jeff. When the door hit the wall, the loud thud made Jeff jump and cry out like he was hit with the door. Nick dropped Sebastian's hand and ran to Jeff, dropped to his knees at Jeff's feet and grabbed his hands.

"Jeff, love what's wrong? Why are you so upset?" Jeff just kept his eyes closed and his head down, tears streaming down his beautiful face.

"Y-y-you w-w-were gone wh-when I woke u-u-u-up." Jeff was sobbing and heaving, barely getting his words out.

"I went to go talk to Sebastian; I know you wanted to talk to him. I know I should have left a note or something but I don't understand why you are this upset Jeffy. I need you to take deep breaths, calm down and tell me why you are so upset." Jeff nodded and took several deep breaths. His breathing evened out and the sobs softened. "Okay good Jeffy; now tell me why you were so upset."

"I woke up and I noticed you were gone, and I thought that you regretted what we did even though you said you didn't last night. Then I thought that maybe you woke up and looked at me and thought I was ugly and gross and you couldn't stand to be near me anymore. I mean who would, I'm so ugly and fat I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to get away as fast as possible." Nick just sat there and stared at Jeff. He thought that Jeff had gotten over his low self-esteem, but he should have known that things wouldn't change overnight and he was stupid for even thinking that it did. He had failed Jeff; he was the worst boyfriend ever.

"Jeff no, you are not ugly. You are the most beautiful boy I have ever met and have never wanted somebody as much as I want you and I will never want anybody but you. I love you more than anything and I'm sorry I let you down and let you believe for even a second that you weren't the most beautiful boy I have ever known, which you are. Jeff please look at me." Jeff looked up from his lap and met Nick's gaze. Jeff's eyes were a dull muddy brown instead of his usual bright chocolate brown. Nick reached up and wiped the tears from Jeff's blotchy cheeks. "Still so beautiful." Jeff gave Nick a small smile.

"I love you Nicky. You always know what to say. But I still don't understand I'm not as handsome as you why do you stay?" Jeff actually looked like he couldn't understand why Nick was with him. Nick shook his head.

"Jeff even if you weren't the beautiful boy that you are, I would still love you. I fell in love with you, with your amazing personality. Stop questioning it Jeffy and let me love you and stop worrying that I don't think you are the most beautiful boy in the world because I do and you are." Nick kneeled up and reached for Jeff's face, pulling him forward and pressing his lips hard to Jeff's. He caressed Jeff's mouth with his own a few times before licking at Jeff's bottom lip, willing him to let him in. Jeff opened his mouth and thrust his tongue against Nick's. Nick pulled back before it got too heated and rested his forehead on Jeff's. "I love you Jeffy. I have to go talk to somebody real quick, why don't you talk to Sebastian and I will be right back okay?" Jeff nodded and stood with Nick. Jeff took one look at Sebastian and ran to him and pulled him into his arms. Sebastian broke down and started to cry.

"I fucking hate crying all the time." Sebastian just wrapped his arms around Jeff's waist and buried his face in his neck. Nick walked over to them and pulled them both in his arms. They stood together in the embrace for a few more minutes and then Nick stepped back.

"Boys go sit on one of the beds and talk; I will be right back okay?" They just mumbled out soft yes' and moved to Nick's bed. Nick walked out the door and sent two text messages.

_Dave we need to talk about Sebastian ASAP. –Nick_

_Wes, could you do me a huge favor? I have to sing a song at the Warbler meeting. Please.-Nick_

And then Nick made his way to the dining hall.

O.O.O

Nick, Jeff and Sebastian were all sitting together on a loveseat in Warbler hall for the emergency meeting. Jeff still didn't know who Nicky had gone to see or why he needed to see anybody. But he came back to the room smiling from ear to ear and wouldn't tell Jeff why. He just said that he had a feeling that everything would look up from now on. Jeff hoped so, after his little display this morning he wanted everything to be better, he wanted to stop hating how he looked and actually believe that he deserved to be with Nick. He loved Nick and Nick loved him, he just wanted them to be happy and for himself to stop thinking Nick would leave him. But he couldn't help it; he was always the ugly duckling in his family. His siblings were beautiful in ways Jeff wasn't, he just want to be worthy of Nick and he felt he wasn't because he wasn't as beautiful as Nick thought he was. Then there was Sebs, he was hurting badly and Jeff hated that he couldn't make it stop. Sebby deserved to be happy. Their talk seemed to calm him down a bit, he stopped sobbing uncontrollably and his eyes were as stormy and troubled as before and his voice had emotion in it again. But that was better than the crazed look he had when he first walked in, and when Nicky told him that Sebastian sounded almost robotic, Jeff wanted to cry. They were slowly losing Sebby, losing him to himself. Jeff reached over and grabbed Sebastian's hand with the one that wasn't currently holding Nick's. Sebastian looked over and smiled. His eyes were still red and puffy but it didn't look like he was crying for over an hour which he was earlier.

"Okay Warblers, it looks as if everyone is here that is going to be here. So we holding this emergency meeting because we have an audition that needs to be done now so that the prospective Warbler can meld into our daily routine come Monday." Wes spoke clearly and authoritatively. They had a prospective Warbler? "But before we get to that, Warbler Nick, I believe you had something you wanted to say." Jeff turned to Nick and seen him smiling at him as he stood up and walked to the front of the room in front of the council.

"Fellow Warblers, I believe you all know that Jeff and I have started dating—"

"It's about freakin' time too!" Jeff looked down to hide his blush.

"Thank you for that Trent. Anyway it has come to light that my sweet lovable Jeffy believes that he's not good enough for me, that he's ugly. I'm sorry Jeff I hope you are okay with me telling them this, I should have asked first." Nicky looked devastated. Jeff's heart broke a little.

"Nicky it's okay, they're our friends. They deserve to know this I think."

"Okay Jeffy, but as I was saying he doesn't think he's good enough for me and I would like to sing him a song to tell him that he is." Nick turned around and pressed play on the stereo. Jeff smiled of course Nick would sing One Direction, but he recognized the song and his face flushed a deep red.

_You're insecure,_

_Don't know what for,_

_You're turning heads when you walk through the door,_

_Don't need make-up,_

_To cover up,_

_Being the way that you are is enough,_

Nick danced around the room never taking his eyes off of Jeff.

_Everyone else in the room can see it,_

_Everyone else but you,_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't know, Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

Nick stopped in front of Jeff and pulled him out of his seat.

_If only you saw what I can see,_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately,_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_

_You don't know, Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful, Oh oh,_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

He spun Jeff around and ran around the room zig-zagging through the furniture and pulled Jeff along with him.

_So c-come on,_

_You got it wrong,_

_To prove I'm right,_

_I put it in a song,_

_I don't know why,_

_You're being shy,_

_And turn away when I look into your ah-ah-eyes,_

Nick stopped and turned to Jeff and looked deep into his eyes making him blush and look away.

_Everyone else in the room can see it,_

_Everyone else but you,_

Nick opened his arms and gestured to everyone in the hall, Nick then pulled his face to make him look Nick in the eye then he bopped him on the nose with his finger, making Jeff smile.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't know, Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_If only you saw what I can see,_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately,_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_

_You don't know, Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful, Oh oh,_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

Nick pulled Jeff with him again back to his spot on the couch and stood in front of him and framed his face with his hands and prompted Jeff to sit back down.

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Naaa,_

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na _

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na _

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na _

Nick went back to the front of the room and sang the rest of the song there, never taking his eyes off of Jeff.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't know,Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't know,Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_If only you saw what I can see,_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately,_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_

_You don't know, Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful, Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful, Oh oh,_

_That's what makes you beautifu_l

Everyone one clapped loudly and hollered, Nicky was such an amazing singer. How come he never got any solos anymore? Oh right Blaine had come back. Jeff sighed but didn't stop smiling. That was the sweetest thing that anybody had ever done for him and it just made it better that it was Nick. Nick had serenaded him. Jeff smiled widely.

"That was great Nick, well done. And now for that audition. Dave, are you ready?" David yelled loudly signaling that Dave must be waiting just outside the door. The doors opened and Dave walked in and stood in front of the council desk and fidgeted nervously.

"Hey, I'm Dave Karofsky. Some of you know me already but for those of you who might not, hi. Umm it was brought to my attention that I'm unknowingly hurting somebody that I really care about and I really want to fix that so I'm hoping to kill two birds with one stone here by singing this. Bas?" Sebastian looked up from his shoes that he was staring at, and looked at Dave. "This is for you." He pushed play on the same stereo that Nick had used and closed his eyes.

_The day I first met you_

_You told me you'd never fall in love_

_But now that I get you_

_I know fear is what it really was_

Jeff couldn't believe it, Dave was singing Demi Lovato. And even though this song was meant for a woman to sing, Dave's deep baritone gave it an edge.

_Now here we are_

_So close yet so far_

_Haven't I passed the test_

_When will you realize_

_Baby, I'm not like the rest_

_Don't wanna break your heart_

_Wanna give your heart a break_

_I know you're scared it's wrong_

_Like you might make a mistake_

_There's just one life to live_

_And there's no time to wait, to waste_

_So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break_

_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_

_Oh yeah, yeah_

_On Sunday you went home alone_

_There were tears in your eyes_

_I called your cell phone, my love_

_But you did not reply_

_The world is ours if we want it_

_We can take it if you just take my hand_

_There's no turning back now_

_Baby, try to understand_

Jeff looked over and Sebastian and he had tears in his eyes. But finally they weren't tears of sadness or remorse, they were tears of happiness.

_Don't wanna break your heart_

_Wanna give your heart a break_

_I know you're scared it's wrong_

_Like you might make a mistake_

_There's just one life to live_

_And there's no time to wait, to waste_

_So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break_

_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_

_There's just so much you can take_

_Give your heart a break_

_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_

_Oh yeah, yeah_

_When your lips are on my lips_

_And our hearts beat as one_

_But you slip out of my fingertips_

_Every time you run, whoa-oh-whoa-oh-oh_

Dave's voice broke on run, making all of the Warblers sympathize. They all knew that Sebastian ran when he couldn't handle his feelings and it must be even worse for somebody who is actually in love with him.

_Don't wanna break your heart_

_Wanna give your heart a break_

_I know you're scared it's wrong_

_Like you might make a mistake_

_There's just one life to live_

_And there's no time to wait, to waste_

_So let me give your heart a break_

_(Let me give your heart a break)_

_'Cause you've been hurt before_

_I can see it in your eyes_

_You try to smile it away, some things you can't disguise_

_Don't wanna break your heart_

_Maybe, I can ease the ache, the ache_

_So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break_

_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_

_There's just so much you can take_

_Give your heart a break_

_Let me give your heart a break (your heart), your heart a break (a break)_

_Oh yeah, yeah_

_The day I first met you_

_You told me you'd never fall in love_

Dave opened his eyes slowly. Everyone was silent for a few beats then the hall was filled with loud applause. Dave blushed and smiled, he had unshed tears shining in his eyes. He cautiously looked over at Sebastian. Sebastian just smiled and wiped at his own tears.

"Okay Warblers, all those in favor of Dave becoming a Warbler raise your hand." Every hand in the room shot up, Sebastian's being the first. "It's settled, welcome to the Warblers Dave." Everyone clapped again and shouted their congratulations. Dave walked to Sebastian.

"So what did you think Bas?" Dave looked small and scared and Jeff could understand. He's been there before.

"It was beautiful Dave, thank you." Sebastian stood and wrapped his arms around Dave's neck gently. "But I'm not ready yet. There's so much that I need to figure out and some stuff I should tell you before we do anything." Dave stepped back and although Jeff could see the understanding in his eyes, he could also see the hurt. He just wanted to love Sebastian and Jeff wanted to cry for them.

"Okay I understand its fine." He turned and started for the door; he stopped as he reached the doors and turned to look at all the Warblers. "Thank you everyone, I'm glad you've accepted me so whole heartedly. I'll see you guys later." He turned and started walking. Jeff could see Sebastian starting to shake. Even though he "couldn't" date Dave right now, he still loved him and wanted him to stay with him. And Dave walking away was going to kill him.

"Dave please! You can't leave me!" Seb sobbed. Everyone turned to look at Sebastian and upon seeing him their jaws dropped. Nobody has ever seen him cry and he looked like he might fall to his knees and sob. Even Dave looked worried.

"I can't leave you Bas, but I just can't stay by you right now. It hurts too much." Dave turned and walked out quickly. As soon as he was out of sight Sebastian dropped to the floor and let out the most heart wrenching sobs that Jeff had ever heard.

**I don't know why I write such Sebofsky angstyness. I want them to be happy together! I'm terrible.**

**Reviews are loved and make me smile :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bold Italics are Sebastian's flashbacks.**

Sebastian never thought that he could feel this kind of pain. After the last time he swore that he would never make himself vulnerable again. But he was stupid, stupid and naïve to think that this time would be any different than the last. While Dave didn't do what Aaron had done, he still left when Sebastian asked him not to, when he needed him to stay. As Dave walked away, it was like Sebastian was stuck in place and it was never ending as he walked away. It was like he was walking down a long hallway and it just wouldn't stop. He knew that Jeff and Nick were trying to console him but he couldn't hear what they were saying over his sobs, it felt as if his heart was slowly being cut out of his chest with a dull serrated knife. Then he was suddenly being lifted, he didn't know who was doing it or why they were but he couldn't care less. He knew it wasn't Dave so it didn't matter who it actually was. After a short amount of time he was being lowered onto a bed and Nick's face briefly appeared in his vision.

"Seb, talk to me. What do you need?" Nick framed Sebastian's face with his hands and looked straight into his eyes. Sebastian realized that he wasn't sobbing anymore and upon realizing that, he realized that he was trying to but no sound was coming out.

"Water." Sebastian barely croaked out, Nick just stayed where he was so he assumed Jeff went to get it.

"Sebastian you listen to me right now, you need to calm down and you fucking have to tell Jeff and I why you reacted the way you did. There has to be a reason for that level of a breakdown, do you hear me?" Sebastian just nodded. Nick was deadly serious and right now he looked murderous and dangerous but at the same time scared and anxious and worried. Now that Sebastian was out of the hall and with Jeff and Nick and not surrounded by people, he was able to calm down a little and breathe better. "That's great Seb, you have to calm down for us okay?" Sebastian just nodded again.

"Nicky I got the water." Sebastian turned and seen Jeff walking in the door. "Hey he's looking at me. Is he okay now?" Jeff ran to them quickly and sat beside Sebastian.

"He's calmer. Do you think you can talk to us Seb? Tell us what the hell happened?" Sebastian nodded and reached for the water in Jeff's hand. He grabbed the bottle and put it up to mouth and drank half the bottle in one go.

"Well I guess to explain why I fell apart; I will have to tell you the story of my first and only boyfriend." Nick and Jeff's eyes widened. He could understand, he wasn't necessarily the dating type but he had Aaron to thank for that. "His name was Aaron. We went to school together and he was my best friend, and we were inseparable, kind of like you guys. I never really had feelings for Aaron while we were still friends, I could admit that he was handsome and his body was fantastic but anybody can admit that about their friends, gay or straight. The night he asked me out was the day after I came out to my parents. I was petrified, I didn't want to tell them, to disappoint them but when I told them they said that they thought nothing less of me and still loved me as much as they did 20 minutes earlier. I was so happy that they were fine with me being gay and still loved me, I had never felt happier. The next day I called Aaron and told him to come over, that I had really good news. He came over and I told him everything. He was so happy for me and I was just riding the high of coming out, of telling my parents something that had bothering me for months, years even. He ran and gave me a hug, we stood there for a few seconds and then I pulled back. We were just standing there smiling like huge idiots at each other and then suddenly we were kissing. It was just chaste and exploratory. We had never been kissed by boys before so it was thrilling for us. After we separated he asked me on a date, it was so amazing. I thought our whole relationship was, we had never really fought and we spent a ton of time together. I fell hard and fast, I was so in love with him it wasn't even funny. One night he came over and my parents had an important trip they had to take to New York, so we were there alone. Bear in mind, I was nothing like I am now. Sex was never on my mind. Eventually we made our way to my bedroom, we made out a lot during our relationship, and I loved it. I thought that was sexy. I was so naïve back then. He must have gotten bored with it or already was because that night he decided to let his hands wander a little lower than he usually did, it weirded me out a bit so I tried to stop him.

_**When Sebastian felt Aaron's hands trying to go touch his ass he pulled back, with his lips and Aaron's making a slight smacking sound.**_

"_**Aar, what are you doing?" Aaron just dropped his head back onto the pillow and huffed.**_

"_**Trying to get some action. I had no idea you were such a prude Bast." Sebastian sat back on heels and frowned at Aaron.**_

"_**What are you talking about? We've making out aren't we." Sebastian was confused; he had thought that Aaron didn't mind the pace that they were currently going."I want to get past first base Bast, we've been making out for a month. Why can't we do a little bit more than just making out?" Aaron tried to slither his hands under Sebastian's shirt but he quickly stood up off of the bed.**_

"_**Aaron stop. I don't want to this." Sebastian was scared; he didn't understand why this was happening. What happened to his best friend and sweet boyfriend?**_

"_**C'mon Bastian, don't you love me?" Sebastian frowned. What kind of question was that? Of course he loved Aaron. He must have seen it on his face because he kept talking.**_

"_**Don't you trust me? I love you Bast, I love you so much. I would never hurt you; I just want to share this with you because you are very special to me." Sebastian sat on the bed. He loved Aaron and all the things that he just said were things that Sebastian would say to him if he was ready, but he wasn't.**_

"_**I don't think I'm ready Aar, it all is just so…big. It's a big deal, no a huge deal and I just don't believe I'm ready yet." Aaron's face was blank, showing nothing about what he was thinking or what he was feeling.**_

"_**So you don't love me enough to trust me?"**_

"_**Of course I love you! I love you so much Aar Bear."**_

"_**Then show me Bast, show me you love me because I don't see it." Sebastian brought his bottom lip into his mouth and chewed on it, his resolve starting to waver. Aaron must have seen that because he reached forward, framed Sebastian's face with his hands, and softly pressed his lips to Sebastian's. That kiss washed away any more doubts that Sebastian had. They kissed softly for a minute then Aaron licked the seam of Sebastian's lips asking for entrance which he granted. Their tongues tangled and wrestled before Aaron pulled back.**_

"_**Don't worry Bast, this will be the best decision you've ever made." He pushed Sebastian back onto the bed and straddled his hips before he lowered his mouth back to Sebastian's.**_

"We had sex. I was overwhelmed; all we ever did was kiss with tongue. That was as far as it ever went between us. And then all of a sudden we did everything at once; blowjob, hand job, and then anal. It fucking hurt. I knew that it would hurt to some degree; it was my first time after all. I did some research a little bit before then and it said it would hurt but it said that it would go away. But the pain never abated, I never felt any pleasure. Aaron he didn't do very much prep, he used lube to stretch me but he only up to two fingers, and he rubbed lube on his cock but that was it and for your first time you need a whole lot more. He just kept telling me how great I was for doing it with him and how much he loved me for it. I cried the entire time, and then he came, I didn't. And when he did he just pulled out fast, making it hurt more than it had to, and said, 'That was great Bast, thanks.' And fell asleep. I was devastated; I just rolled onto my side and silently cried myself to sleep. I woke up the next day, my ass felt like I had a chainsaw shoved up there and I was completely alone. I was a little upset because he wanted to do it so badly and then he just left while I was still sleeping. I cried again. I texted him and asked why he didn't stay. I tried to be cutesy but he didn't answer me. He didn't answer any of my texts that entire weekend. I was worried that something happened to him; I never thought he was avoiding me, I was too in love with him and I thought he would never leave me. I thought he was the one for me. I was so stupid. I found him at school during the last period of the day. He was obviously avoiding me but I was too wrapped up with worry about him to realize that he was. I ran up to him and hugged him; I didn't notice that he had stiffened or that he didn't hug me back. I was just happy that he was okay. He pulled out of my arms and took a step back. I will never forget what he said to me."

_**Aaron stepped back from Sebastian, making him frown.**_

"_**Aar, what's wrong?" **_

"_**Look Sebastian—"Sebastian knew something was wrong right then, Aaron never called him Sebastian…ever. I was always Bast or Bastian. "Things just aren't the same anymore. We've grown apart and I think it would be best if we broke up." Sebastian couldn't breathe; it felt like his heart was being pulled from his chest by Aaron's bare hands.**_

"_**You're breaking up with me? What was all that talk on Friday about loving me?"**_

"_**I did love you…before. And the sex was good and all but you kept crying and it really killed the mood so I don't think I want to go through that again." Sebastian couldn't believe it. How dare he.**_

"_**YOU don't want to go through it again? I was the one being ripped apart. You say my crying was killing the mood, well guess what asshole, you're the one who made me cry. You didn't prep me right and it fucking hurt, I was crying because of the pain you dick!"**_

"_**Look Sebastian just calm down. Accept that we're over and move on, I have." Sebastian froze, that sounded awfully foreboding.**_

"_**What is that supposed to mean?" Right then a tall, handsome blonde walked around the corner. He walked up and wound his arm around Aaron's shoulders and kissed his lips. Sebastian felt sick.**_

"_**Hey babe, who's this?" Blondie sneered at Sebastian.**_

"_**My ex I was telling you about, he just won't let me go. It's sad really." Aaron just smirked evilly at Sebastian. **_

"_**Aww how pathetic." Blondie sneered again and then Aaron turned and pulled Blondie with him.**_

"_**So I meant nothing to you? At all." Aaron turned and said the words that would haunt Sebastian and turn him to the empty shell of a person he would become.**_

"_**What can I say Bast, you were only fuck and chuck worthy." He smiled menacingly and Blondie sneered and they walked away, leaving Sebastian with a broken and dead heart.**_

"That explains why when you first saw me, you hated me." Jeff looked heartbroken and sad as he leaned on Nick and buried his face in his chest.

"Yeah at first you reminded me of him and I didn't like you because I was always reminded of Aaron and what I went through. But once I got to know you, you were nothing like him. You were kind and bubbly and now just telling you about him I thought how he looked like you and I was reminded of you and the good times I've had with you. I love you Jeff." Jeff looked up at Sebastian and smiled. He leaned forward and hugged him.

"It all makes sense now Seb. Why you pushed us away, why you keep pushing Dave away, and why you had so much casual sex."

"I figured that if I did the fucking and chucking that I would never have to go through it again. I figured that if I kept you guys at distance nobody would get close enough to learn my past. And I figured that if I also kept Dave at a distance, I wouldn't have my heart broken again. But that was all for naught, you guys know my past, I still was fucked and chucked, and my heart was broken. Granted it was my fault but it still hurts, it hurts so much you guys and I can't fucking stand it." More tears, the tears were really starting to get old.

"Sebs you listen to me right now. We are all happy you let us in and Jeff and I, we're happy you told us. Letting us know your past isn't a weakness, you are so incredibly strong for telling us something that caused you that much pain and we want to help you get past it and be happy. And the sleeping around, I understand why you did it somewhat. But if you're having sex just for the sex and leaving after it's done, well they have to have sex and leave you too. And you have to stop assuming that Dave will do what Aaron did because you know Dave won't do that, he told you that he wouldn't hurt you. I think you should tell him what you told us." Sebastian looked up at Nick with fear filled eyes.

"I can't do that Nick! He will think I am so pathetic and weak. Not only did my boyfriend dump me after he fucked me but I was so weak that I just went on a sex-filled rampage. I became what I hated the most about Aaron. I just can't, I can't." Sebastian laid his head in Nick's lap and started to cry again, always with the damn crying! Nick just sat there and ran his fingers through Sebastian's hair soothingly.

"I know it scares you Sebastian but sometimes the things that scare the most end up ultimately being the things that set us free. I know you love Dave and he clearly loves you so I think you should talk to him and tell him what you told us, he will understand and he will help you."

"What if he doesn't? What if I tell him and he finally sees what I pathetic excuse of a person I am and never wants to see me again?"

"Then you have to be strong for yourself. You have to move past this Seb and the only way to, is talk to Dave. But if I'm being completely honest, Dave would never think anything bad about you." Sebastian laid in Nick's lap a minute or two longer before he stood up and walked to the door. He put his hand on the door knob, turned it, opened the door and stood in the doorway. He turned around and faced Nick and Jeff.

"You're right." With that said he walked out the door and down the hall towards Dave's room. He reached his room and stood in front of Dave's door. This was it, he had to do this. He took deep calming breaths and then raised his fist and knocked on the door.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter, I thought that it was about time that I give some Sebastian backstory. I just want to thank everyone who reviews, your guys' reviews always make me smile and motivate me to write faster. I am just floored by all the views, alerts and favourites that my story has and it is amazing. Thank you guys so much, I am virtually hugging you all (I really love hugs).**

**Reviews are like a warm hug on a cold day :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it took me longer than usual to update, I just got a job and I don't get a lot of free time anymore but I will try to update as quickly as I can. So to show how sorry I am, have some Niff smut just of the sake of smut. I still don't think I'm that great at writing it but I hope everyone likes it. Enjoy :)**

Nick and Jeff stayed seated on Sebastian's bed as Sebastian walked out the door.

"Do you think he will tell him Nicky?" Jeff was currently snuggled up into Nick's side with Nick's arm wound around his shoulders.

"I think he will. I think he finally realizes that Dave is different. He doesn't trust guys that he has feelings for because they have the power to break his heart." Nick reached up and stroked Jeff's jaw gently. Jeff's eyes fluttered closed. "But Dave wouldn't do that." Nick whispered softly.

"Nicky…" Jeff breathed softly.

"Yeah Jeffy?"

"Kiss me." Nick smiled, leaned down and pressed his lips to Jeff's. Nick would never get tired of kissing Jeff. They started with soft close mouthed kisses that made smacking sounds as they gently pulled away. Slowly Jeff's tongue licked at the seam of Nick's lips. Nick smiled, but kept his lips sealed together. Jeff whined and tried to force his tongue past his lips and into his mouth, but Nick pulled away. Jeff's mouth tried to follow his making Nick chuckle.

"Jeff, we can't make out here. This is Seb's room, let's take this back to our room." Nick stood up, grabbed Jeff's hand and pulled him up flush against his chest, making Jeff whimper. "Mmm I know what that does to you Jeffy; I know that my strength turns you on." Nick pressed his lips to Jeff's jaw and slowly made his way down Jeff's neck. He then slid his hands down Jeff's arms to his sides and settled on his hips, he quickly lifted up Jeff. Jeff moaned and wrapped his legs around Nick's waist. Nick walked up to the door and pushed Jeff against it making him moan again.

"Oh fuck…Nicky." Jeff threw his head back, making a thudding sound on the door.

"Oh Jeffy, look at you. So hot for me, so desperate for me to do something to you, anything that involves me and manhandling you. Isn't that right?" Nick whispered into Jeff's ear. Jeff whimpered and whined and tried to thrust his hips against Nick's.

"Yes Nicky, I want it…I need it." Nick sealed his mouth onto Jeff's neck and sucked on the flesh, hard. Jeff keened and thrust his hips forward, seeking friction but their bodies were too close together.

"Hmm…Jeffy, you always taste so good. I could keep my mouth on your body all day." Nick licked a line up Jeff's neck making him moan.

"Nicky please, just please." Nick unraveled Jeff's legs from his waist and dropped Jeff's feet to the floor. Jeff whined pitifully. "Nicky, please don't stop." Jeff crowded towards Nick and wrapped his arms around Nick's neck and baring his neck to Nick.

"Oh Jeffy, look how desperate you are for me. I bet I could drop you onto this floor and fuck you so hard you would feel it for days, and you would beg for more." Jeff moaned long and loud, and Nick knew that Jeff would let him do anything to him that he wanted to. Jeff trusted him that much.

"Oh fuck yes, I want it Nicky. I want you to fuck me; I want you to pound into me so hard I won't be able to walk without limping. Please fuck me Nicky." Nick groaned, he was losing it. He took several deep breaths to get his control back. He needed to get it back before Jeff got his back because he knew the power he held over Nick. Nick leaned forward and nuzzled Jeff's neck, ghosting his lips across the skin of his neck.

"Oh I would Jeffy, but I don't think I will." Jeff groaned.

"Please! It's all I want."

"Uh uh Jeffy, not yet. But I have so many plans for us tonight, so many long torturous plans. You didn't think I would forget did you?" Jeff moaned and started to suck on Nick's neck, leaving as many hickeys as possible. "Mmm Jeffy…oh yeah right there…mmm fuck your mouth is amazing." Nick reached up and grabbed a handful of soft blonde locks. "Don't even try and distract me Jeffy, I'll just take that into consideration later. Now let's go, we can't do this in Sebastian's room." Nick grabbed Jeff's hand and pulled him away from the door. He turned the handle and pulled open the door before ushering Jeff into the hallway. Their room wasn't that far from Sebastian's but when Nick looked over at Jeff, he had one hand in Nick's and the other rubbing at the front of his pants. They arrived at their door and Nick threw Jeff against it, grabbing both of his wrists and pinning them to the door.

"Don't touch yourself again Jeffy, otherwise I will tease," Nick licked up Jeff's neck. "And tease," Then he sucked a piece of Jeff's neck into his mouth and kneading it with his teeth. "And bring you to the edge so many times you will be sobbing with pleasure." Nick pulled away and went to the other side and bit hard into Jeff's neck making him moan loudly. "But I won't let you come all night. Do you understand now?" Then Nick just ran his nose along Jeff's jaw.

"I understand Nicky; I'll be a good boy. I promise I'll be a good boy for Nicky." Nick groaned and pressed his entire body along Jeff's. This was getting to be too much to handle. Jeff was in a league of his own, none of Nick's other girlfriends or the boyfriend he had ever made him feel this way. He never felt the need to forget everything and let his body take over. He didn't just want Jeff, he didn't just want to fuck Jeff, he wanted to break Jeff. He wanted to have him so lost in pleasure that he couldn't speak, he wanted him to sob and beg for Nick to just let him come, he wanted to completely dominate Jeff. He has never felt this way before, so out of control over himself. He took several deep breaths, that was for another time, but he could get a taste of it tonight.

"You better be a good boy Jeffy, because good boy's get special rewards," Nick leaned forward and kissed Jeff soft and quick, Jeff whined low in his throat. "But bad boys get punished. Do you want to get punished Jeffy?"

"I don't know I want it all Nicky. I want you to give it all to me, I'm all yours."

"Damn right you're mine. We'll see how good of a boy you are Jeffy; see if you deserve a reward." Nick opened their door and pushed Jeff inside, crowding him and leading him towards one of their beds. Nick didn't know which of their beds that they were at but once they reached the edge, he pushed Jeff onto the mattress making him bounce a bit. He crawled onto the bed and straddled Jeff's hips and pinned his wrists to the mattress. He started by slowly grinding his cock into Jeff's already hard throbbing cock, making Jeff whine, whimper and moan. Making his cock harden very quickly.

"Jeffy…you're so hard for me, you're just throbbing for me. Oh baby the fucking sounds you make." Nick put both of Jeff's wrists into one of his hands and used his other hand to press into the love bites on Jeff's neck making him whimper. "How does that feel Jeffy?"

"It hurts, but it's a wonderful hurt. Nicky please, I need more. Anything, just more." Nick pulled back and ran his hands down Jeff's jaw, up and down his neck and down his chest. Scratching his nipples through his shirt, Jeff's eyes rolled back into his head and he moaned long and loud.

"Oh are we a little sensitive there Jeffy?" Nick rubbed his thumbs across Jeff's nipples and pressed his thumbs down into them. Jeff bucked and writhed underneath Nick and nearly screamed. "Oh a lot sensitive." Nick then started to rub deep circles on his nipples. Jeff was practically sobbing. Nick couldn't believe that Jeff's nipples were so sensitive, how had he missed that? "Oh Jeff, you're so amazing like this, lying under me, moaning and writhing. I love how responsive you are to me." Nick stopped his assault and placed his hands under Jeff's shirt and slid them up his sides and pushed the shirt over his head. He stared at Jeff's chest for a minute. Nick had never seen a boy more beautiful than his Jeffy. His chest was all creamy smooth pale skin with lean muscle quivering below the surface and a blonde treasure trail that lead past his waistband and disappeared into his pants. Nick leaned down and captured Jeff's lips with his own. He slid his tongue into Jeff's mouth and gently caressed Jeff's tongue and explored every crack and crevice of Jeff's mouth, with Jeff's tongue fighting back weakly. There wasn't a spot that Nick didn't explore with his tongue. Nick ran his hands up, down and all around on Jeff's chest, making sure to run over his nipples, he smiled at Jeff's moan. "Oh I'm going to have fun with that."

"N-Nicky please. Please I need more."

"More? Well does this count?" Nick leaned down and sealed his mouth on Jeff's nipple. Jeff screamed. Nick laved at the hardened nub with his tongue. Jeff writhed under Nick and tried to grind his hard cock against Nick's. Nick's pressed his thighs against Jeff's to still his movements. "uh uh Jeffy, you try and make yourself come and I won't let you come all night. I will just torture and tease but never let you fall over the edge. I will just stand up and take care of myself in the shower. Is that you want Jeffy?"

"No Nicky, nonono. IwantyouIwantyouIwantyou. Pleasepleasepleaseplease." Jeff had his head thrown back and a red flush in his cheeks, trailing down to his chest.

"Okay Jeffy, just be good and you will be rewarded."

"I'm a good boy Nicky."

"You're such a good boy Jeffy." Nick leaned back down and placed his mouth on Jeff's other nipple and started kneading it in between his teeth and then soothing it with soft kitten licks. Jeff was absolutely sobbing in pleasure. Nick pulled back again and seen the mess that he made out of his boyfriend. Jeff's eyes were squeezed shut and his chest was heaving. He was still letting out soft whimpers due to the aftershocks of his assault on Jeff's sensitive nipples. Nick took off his shirt and then crawled off Jeff's body and stood up to take of his pants. He dropped his pants and let them pool at his feet before he stepped out of them. Jeff finally came out of his lust-filled haze and stared at Nick.

"Unnng…Nicky…you're so fucking…hnng…I just…so sexy…" Nick noticed Jeff's hand starting to make his way to his groin. Nick was going to stop him but he wanted to see if Jeff would realize what he was doing. Jeff's fingers lingered just atop his waistband and were slowly going south. But he stopped suddenly and looked at Nick. Nick smiled.

"You're such a good boy Jeffy, you didn't touch yourself and because you were such a good boy you get a prize."

"Like what Nicky?" Nick just smiled mischievously and reached for the waistband of Jeff's pants. He pulled them down slowly to Jeff's knees and down his calfs and then onto the floor. He then leaned down and breathed hotly on Jeff's cock, Jeff's eyes rolled back in his head and he moaned. Nick grabbed the waist band of Jeff's underwear and pulled those down to his knees. Jeff's cock bounced out and hit his stomach making him moan again. Jeff's cock was almost purple, showing the evidence of just how hard he was.

"Oh Jeffy. That looks painful love. I'm so sorry." Nick leaned down and nuzzled Jeff's cock and kissed up and down the shaft and licked at the head, swirling his tongue around it then dipping into the slit.

"It does Nicky; please just do something…anything." Nick said nothing and swallowed Jeff's cock whole. Jeff very nearly screamed and grabbed handfuls of Nick's hair. Nick sucked as hard as he could and brought his head up and then sunk back down. Jeff was pulling at Nick's hair hard and Nick moaned causing vibrations to travel up and down Jeff's cock causing him thrust his hips and hit the back of Nick's throat. Jeff was so focused on the pleasure that Nick was giving him that he probably didn't even know how hard he was pulling on Nick's hair, but he didn't mind, Nick had a very serious, very secret hair pulling kink. It was still secret since Jeff probably thought that Nick was moaning to give Jeff even more pleasure and not because he was giving Nick such intense pleasure. Nick continued to bob his head up and down making sure to trace his tongue allow the prominent vein on the underside of his cock. Jeff started to thrust his hips up effectively fucking Nick's mouth. Nick couldn't stop the moans that escaped every time Jeff hit the back of his throat, and every time he moaned Jeff would thrust harder making him moan more, it was just a vicious cycle of constant pleasure. Jeff's thrusts started to lose rhythm and Nick knew that Jeff was close, how close he wasn't sure but rather than risk it he pulled his mouth off Jeff's cock already missing the addictive hot weight against his tongue. Jeff whined pitifully, sat up, and wrapped his arms around Nick's shoulders.

"Ngggh, N-Nicky you can't stop. Please I was so close, I want to come. Please make me come Nickles." Jeff just nuzzled Nick's neck and ran his fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. Nick's eyes rolled back into his head a bit, his scalp was almost as sensitive as Jeff's nipples. And most people wouldn't think that that would be an erogenous zone but for Nick, it absolutely was.

"All in good time Jeffy, that was just to take the pain away. It doesn't hurt anymore does it?"

"No, it doesn't hurt but I want to come so bad Nicky…" Jeff looked up and then lunged forward and claimed Nick's lips with his own. Jeff moaned into Nick's mouth, tasting himself on Nick's tongue. Nick pulled back.

"Do you see how good you taste Jeffy?" Jeff just moaned. "Jeffy, I want you to get on your hands and knees for me." Jeff just looked at Nick with lust-filled eyes. They were almost completely black with just a tiny ring of vivid chocolate brown. Nick was sure his were about the same. Jeff turned around and got on his hands and knees, baring his ass to Nick who just moaned. He reached out and kneaded both cheeks in his hands. "Jeffy I have never seen a more perfect ass in all my life. It's so smooth, so round, so soft, I can't wait until I get to pound into it." Jeff's arms wobbled slightly and he moaned again. "Oh have I finally reduced you to just sounds? You can't speak anymore Jeffy, you can only moan at me?" Jeff just moaned again. Nick smiled. "My sweet sweet Jeffy." Nick gently pressed his face against Jeff's right ass cheek and nuzzled it while placing intermittent kisses along it. Nick had had a boyfriend before and they had fooled around a bit. All in all they had a pretty vanilla sex life, minus the sex part. They had done the usual hand job and blowjob but that was the extent. Nick guessed that you could probably pin that on the fact that that was his first sexual experiences with a guy and it was something that he wanted to tread lightly in. But now that he had Jeff and he was so unbelievably attracted to the blonde that he wanted to do more, he wanted to do something that he had only read about but caught his interest. He gently pried Jeff's cheeks apart and ran the flat of his tongue against Jeff's entrance and licked up his crack hard. Rimming always kind of interested Nick, the only thing that really made him hesitant was well it was somebody's ass and it would probably taste gross. But it didn't, it was just different. Different than the taste of Jeff's cock but it still had that underlying taste of pure Jeff. It was so intimate and he had never felt so close with another person, never felt so trusted by another person. Nick spent a minute just running his tongue over Jeff's hole in big broad stripes, Jeff initially stiffened at the foreign feeling but now he was moaning and struggling to keep his elbows locked. Nick swirled his tongue around his boyfriend's entrance making Jeff plead and beg for, _morepleasemore._ So Nick decides to take pity on his beautiful blonde boyfriend and points his tongue and slides it inside to loosen the muscle, licking at his inner walls slowly. Jeff wailed and his face was pressed into the mattress and his ass pressed closer to Nick's face and his unrelenting tongue.

"Fuck Nicky! Just please…oh please Nicky…fuck me!" Jeff was screaming everyone in their hall had to have heard them by now. He would have to apologize to everyone tomorrow. Nick pulled back and slowly started to insert his index finger into Jeff's entrance, starting another round of moaning from Jeff. Nick got his first knuckle past the tight ring of muscle and then he waited for Jeff to get used to the intrusion. When Jeff starts to fuck back onto Nick's finger he decides to add a second, gently scissoring them to open him up more. He starts to thrust them in and out slowly. "Nicky…more…please more." Nick feels bad for his boyfriend, taking all this torture in stride and being,

"Such a good boy." Nick says softly into Jeff's ear and Jeff can only moan loudly.

"I'm a good boy for you Nicky, Nicky's good boy." Nick moans and then presses three fingers into Jeff, stroking the inside walls and curling, trying to find that special spot.

"HNNNG NICKY…FUCKING FUCK RIGHT THERE, PLEASE THERE!" Jeff threw his head back and his back arched beautifully. Nick gently scratches at the bundle of nerves making Jeff moan, and beg, and sob in absolute pleasure. Nick can tell that Jeff is right on the edge, teetering but not falling.

"Jeffy you're such a good boy, show me how good of boy you are for me. Come for me baby." Nick practically growls into Jeff's ear. He sits on his knees and then thrusts his fingers into Jeff's prostate once, twice and Jeff is coming with a scream. Jeff bonelessly falls onto the mattress, his arms giving out and not able to hold him up anymore. Jeff doesn't move and his arms are at an awkward angle trapped underneath his body. Nick freaked out a bit, but he had to do something. But him getting all uppity wouldn't solve a thing. Nick was still painfully hard but he ignored his dick and crawled beside Jeff and lifted him into his arms. Jeff's body was pliant, when Nick turned him around and had him cradled in his arms he could see that his boyfriend was unconscious. He pulled up Jeff's underwear which were still at his knees and swept his soft blonde hair out of his closed eyes and smiled; his Jeffy was absolutely beautiful. After a minute Jeff's eyes fluttered open much to Nick's happiness he was starting to think of possible scenarios and some were not good.

"Nicky? What happened?" Nick just smiled at his sweet boyfriend and gently caressed his cheek.

"You passed out on me baby, I was worried but I will take it as a compliment." Jeff just smiled sleepily at Nick and curled up into his chest. His thigh brushed against Nick's still hard cock and Nick groaned.

"Nicky your still really hard, let me take care of it." Jeff tried to weakly sit up in Nick's lap but he just held him still.

"Jeff it's fine, I can take care of this later. This was all about you baby, now go to sleep okay?" Jeff just snuggled farther into Nick's lap and mumbled a sleepy, "mmkay." And promptly fell asleep in Nick's arms. Nick smiled and leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Jeff's forehead. He pulled back the comforter of the bed and carefully slid Jeff under the blankets, and tucked him in. Nick stood up and realized that he was still wearing his underwear and his cock was so hard that it was borderline painful. He waddled into the bathroom as quick as he could manage and hopped in the shower. He stepped out of his boxer briefs that were now wet because he just couldn't wait. He grabbed his cock and practically sobbed at the wondrous friction. He gripped his cock tight and stroked slowly before quickly picking up so much speed that his hand was flying up and down his hard shaft. He couldn't stop the moans from pouring out of his mouth. He could feel his orgasm creeping up quickly making him stroke his cock even faster and losing any rhythm he had. His balls tightened and he shot ropes of come on the opposite wall and let out a loud moan that sounded like Jeff's name. His knees gave out and he slid down the wall, panting with his eyes closed but sated. He sat on the floor of the shower for a few minutes with a sated smile on his face. When the water started to turn cool he stood up, turned off the water and dried off with a towel before slipping his underwear back on. He walked back out to their room and seen Jeff was still sleeping peacefully. He walked over to the sleeping blonde and crawled under the covers behind him. He wrapped his arms around Jeff's waist and Jeff snuggled back into Nick's chest. Nick smiled, kissed the back of Jeff's head and slipped into a deep sleep.

**P.S I just have to say…GLEE TONIGHT! I mean it was amazing and it made me tear up a few times and finally they win nationals it's about freaking time (I hope I didn't ruin it for anyone if I did, I'm really sorry) but also angry…I didn't get my Klaine kiss…so much anger…anyways I know I say this every time but reviews make me SUPER happy and make me smile every time, so leave one if you can pretty please :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys I am terribly sorry for how long it took me to update, this chapter for some reason was just incredibly difficult to write. I'm not that happy with it but I hope everyone else will like it. I'm not one for liking what I write anyway, I'm really not confident with it always because I think I'm not that good at writing but you guys say I'm alright so I continue for you. But I'm rambling so I'm going to stop and let you guys give this chapter a gander and I hope everyone likes :)**

Sebastian knocked on Dave's door twice, the dull thuds echoing in his ears. He waited on bated breath for Dave to open the door, although he wouldn't blame him if he never spoke to Sebastian again. But he hoped with all he had that he would open the door and talk to him. He never really realized how much he needed Dave until Dave just wasn't there anymore. Although Dave wasn't going to leave him forever, the fact that he wasn't there when Sebastian needed him made everything crystal clear. Dave Karofsky had his heart and he didn't even know it, he had liked Dave as more than a friend but he knew now that his feelings were a little bit deeper than just simple attraction. He brought his bottom lip into his mouth and chewed on the flesh; with how much nervous lip biting he's been doing he's this close to chewing his lip right off. Then Sebastian could hear muted footfalls on the carpet before they stopped at the door.

"Look Thad I know you're just trying to be nice and all but I'm really not in the mood and I told you earlier that I really don't want to talk about it." Dave's voice was soft but strained, as if he had been crying for a long time.

"It's me Dave." Sebastian heard nothing but silence. He stood in front of the door for 2 whole minutes and heard only silence. He was about to just leave and go back to his room and cry assuming that Dave and went back onto his bed or to his desk or wherever he had been when he heard a thud. Like Dave had hit his head on the door.

"What are you doing here Sebastian?" Dave's voice sounded watery.

"I have something I should tell you, it's really important." It was quiet again but only for about 30 seconds then Sebastian heard the sound of the deadbolt being unlocked. Then Dave's door opened to reveal Dave in the doorway. His eyes were red and puffy as if he had been crying ever since he left the hall. His hair was sticking up this way and that as if he had been running his hands through his hair over and over. His shirt was wrinkled as if he had been lying on his bed and was tossing and turning. Sebastian bet he didn't look too good himself. "I'm sorry Dave." Tears started to stream down Dave's face. Sebastian wanted to reach out and hug him but he wasn't sure if he was allowed that anymore.

"Uh you said you wanted to talk about something…"

"Yeah, can I come in?" Dave just nodded and stepped aside. It was strange how tense the atmosphere was between them when they never had any tension before. Sebastian walked in past Dave and went and sat on the edge of Dave's bed wringing his hands. Dave stood warily in front of his door which he finally closed. Dave looked like he wasn't sure if he should sit with Sebastian or not. Sebastian smiled weakly at Dave and patted the spot beside him. "You can sit on your own bed if you would like you know." Dave just chuckled humourlessly and walked over and sat beside Sebastian.

"I'm sorry that things are weird and I'm being weird but you can understand right? You did kind of turn me down in front of all your friends and some of them are my friends too. I was humiliated and heartbroken Sebastian, I made myself vulnerable in hopes that you would feel the same way as me and I honestly thought you did but you don't and it hurts Bas." Sebastian has seen a lot of guys cry over him or at him when they tried to make something out of them having sex that just wasn't there. But seeing Dave cry and seeing the disgust on Dave's face at the thought of Sebastian having any attraction towards made his heart break.

"Dave I fucking love you. You're one of my best friends, you're there for me when I need you and you are the bane of my existence. I can't sleep anymore, I'm always thinking about you and I've tried to fight these feelings but they've taken over. They've taken over ever since you arrived at Dalton."

"That was like 3 days ago Sebastian." Sebastian laughed.

"I know Dave but that doesn't even matter, what does matter is that I really really like you and I care about you more than anything."

"Okay so if you like me so much, why did you tell me that you couldn't be with me after I sang for you?" Sebastian looked down at his lap, he knew he had to tell Dave his story otherwise he could lose Dave forever.

"Well it's a long story, but I had this friend his name was Aaron."

O.O.O

Jeff was warm, really warm. He opened his eyes and was greeted by Nick's sleeping face, Jeff smiled. Nick looked so at ease when he was asleep, so peaceful. Jeff looked over Nick's shoulder towards the window and seen that it was still a little light out, it was probably around 6 or 7. Jeff put his hand on Nick's head and started to run his fingers through Nick's hair slowly, raking his nails softly against Nick's scalp. To say Jeff was surprised when Nick moaned would be an understatement.

"What in the world…" Jeff was confused, was Nick having a sexy dream or something? What would cause somebody to do that without any direct stimulation? But Jeff still had no idea that he was giving Nick direct stimulation. Nick didn't make any more sounds so Jeff resumed his ministrations on Nick's hair, and he moaned again.

"Nicky?" Jeff shook his shoulder lightly but Nick didn't stir. Jeff thought about why Nick was moaning. Maybe he was having a sex dream or something, maybe he was thinking about last night. He started to run his fingers through Nick's hair and he moaned again. Then it clicked, it was the hair. To test it he scratched Nick's scalp and he moaned a little louder and he licked his lips. His tongue swiped at Jeff's neck right over one of the fresh hickeys he got last night and he moaned. All of a sudden memories from last night came to his mind. Jeff blushed deeply and was thankful that Nick was still asleep so he couldn't see it. Jeff couldn't believe how he responded to the whole ordeal, couldn't believe some of the things that he said to Nick. Nick must think he was freak, he actually told Nick to fuck him! Sure he wanted Nick to fuck him but that was only the second time that they did anything intimate and while he wanted Nick, he just wasn't ready for penetrative sex yet. But he could swear that last night as Nick had his fingers in his ass and stroking his prostate the only thought going through his head was that he wanted something thicker and hotter. He wanted Nick's cock. He couldn't believe that he had been so desperate as to beg for it. But of course Nicky knew him enough as to not actually do it but he did give him the next best thing. He did get penetrated so maybe he was ready, at least a little bit. He could try. Nick shifted and wrapped his arms tightly around Jeff's waist and he could feel Nick's half hard cock against his thigh. Jeff swallowed loudly and shifted to try and face Nick better. His thigh rubbed against Nick and he moaned again. Jeff pulled one of his arms free and wedged it between his thigh and Nick's groin. He wrapped his hand around Nick's now fully hard cock through his underwear and stroked him slowly. Nick moaned lowly into Jeff's neck, his lips caressing Jeff's neck right over a particularly large hickey making Jeff groan.

"Mmm Jeff…so sexy." Nick mumbled into Jeff's neck. Jeff shut his eyes and whimpered. Nick started to thrust slowly into Jeff's hand and kiss Jeff's neck softly. "Jeffy…moooore." Nick whined still asleep. Jeff took his hand off Nick's cock making Nick whine again and then slid it into Nick's boxer briefs and grabbed Nick's throbbing erection. Jeff would never tire of having Nick in his hand or his mouth for that matter. Jeff loved the hot heavy organ in his hand or the hot weight against his tongue. Nick let go of Jeff and rolled onto his back, without taking his hand off of Nick he slid his underwear down to his thighs with his unoccupied hand. With Nick's underwear out of the way, Jeff was able to move his hand faster making moans pour out of Nick's mouth. Jeff loved when Nick felt apart because of what he did to him, it made Jeff feel heady with power even though he liked it when Nick dominated him. Nick's hips started to rise off the bed and fuck into Jeff's fist, and then a switch flipped and Jeff's hand wasn't enough for him he wanted Nick in his mouth. Jeff took his hand off Nick's cock and sunk his mouth on him just as quick. Precome leaked onto Jeff's tongue making him moan. Nick's hip snapped into Jeff's mouth at the vibrations and hit the back of Jeff's throat. Jeff swirled his tongue around the head and the sides of his shaft as he sunk down and swallowed everytime Nick hit the back of his throat. Nick moaned loudly and Jeff felt hands in his hair. He looked up at Nick through his eyelashes and Nick was looking at him with lust blackened eyes and sweat on his brow. "Fuck…your mouth Jeffy…you are so fucking sexy, my sexy Jeffy." Jeff closed his eyes and moaned making Nick thrust up into Jeff's mouth and hit the back of his throat again. Nick immediately gasped and pulled Jeff's head up by his hair, Jeff looked at him quizzically. "I am so sorry Jeff, I didn't mean to. It's just your mouth, it's so warm and wet and I couldn't help myself." Jeff patted Nick's thigh affectionately.

"It's okay Nicky, you didn't hurt me. In fact, I liked it. I liked it a lot." Jeff lowered his head back down to Nick's cock and took it into his mouth all the way until he hit the back of Jeff's throat and Jeff's nose was in Nick's pubes. Nick moaned long and loud and tangled his fingers into the hair at the nape of Jeff's neck and pushed his head to keep him there. Jeff swallowed around his cock and moaned low in his throat. Nick let his grip up and Jeff pulled his head up making sure to trace the prominent vein along the underside of Nick's cock. When he reached the head he swirled his tongue and sucked as hard as he could. Nick moaned and thrusted up hitting the back of Jeff's throat and apologizing again.

"Unnnh…sorry Jeffy sorry…I'm trying not to do it, I swear." Jeff lifted his head up and looked at Nick.

"Nicky it's fine; c'mon I know you want it. I know how much you love my mouth. Fuck my mouth Nicky." Nick groaned and grabbed Jeff's head and pushed his mouth back towards his cock. Jeff laughed and took Nick back into his mouth; he reached over and gently massaged Nick's balls in his hand. He used his other hand and lightly tapped Nick's thigh. Nick looked down at Jeff with a confused frown on his handsome face. "Huck ay outh icky." Jeff sucked particularly hard making Nick moan and thrust his cock into Jeff's mouth hitting the back of his throat but he didn't stop this time he just kept thrusting up. Jeff started to thrust against the mattress, the way that Nick was using him fucking his throat raw, it was strangely arousing.

"Oh my fuck Jeffy…your mouth…I love fucking your mouth…it's so hot and wet ngggggh. Are you going to come Jeff? Do you like that I'm fucking your mouth? Uhhh you're so good for me baby." Jeff moaned loudly causing heavy vibrations to hit Nick's cock. Nick moaned and sped up his thrusts, Jeff was so close and he could tell that Nick was as well. "Fuck Jeff, m'close. So c-close…just a little bit more." Nick's thrusts lost their rhythm, fucking in and out of Jeff's mouth quickly. Nick thrusted up once, twice, three times and came with Jeff's name falling from his lips and pushing his cock right to the back of Jeff's throat and holding it there. Nick's come was probably the best thing that Jeff had ever tasted and he just couldn't get enough of it. He tried to swallow as much of it as he could but it was hard with Nick's cock all the way in his mouth. Nick sunk down into the mattress, panting and his face was covered in sweat. Jeff pulled his boxer briefs down, fisted his cock and started pulling in tight fasts strokes. Jeff looked at Nick and he was looking at Jeff jerking himself off. "Jeffy please let me." Jeff just shook his head.

"No Nicky it's fine I just need to come." Nick sat up and swatted Jeff's hand out of the way and wrapped his own fingers around Jeff's hard erection. Nick's hands had callouses from boxing and they felt heavenly against Jeff and his hand was so warm. Jeff wrapped his arms around Nick's shoulders and buried his face in his neck. It didn't take any more than 10 fast jerks for Jeff to come, moaning Nick's name softly into his ear. Nick stroked him through his orgasm and laid Jeff down on the bed when he went boneless against Nick's body. Jeff looked over at Nick and he was sucking his fingers into his mouth, licking Jeff's come from them. Jeff whimpered and Nick looked at him and smiled.

"You taste so good Jeff, I just can't help myself." Jeff smiled, grabbed Nick by his shoulders and pulled Nick down to him to kiss him. Both of them opened their mouths to allow the others tongue in and they spent a few minutes kissing and tasting their own come on the others tongue.

"Who would have thought that we would be so kinky?" Nick smiled and laughed softly before placing a soft kiss on Jeff's lips.

"I know right, everyone probably thought we would be so vanilla."

"Yeah, but here I am with the strength kink and sensitive nipples, and you with the hair pulling kink, dominating kink and the sensitive scalp and we both are kind of cumsluts." Nick just stared at Jeff and blushed.

"I don't have a hair pulling kink." Jeff raised his eyebrow.

"Don't lie to me Nick, I'm not stupid. Nor am I unobservant, I know you like having your hair pulled." Nick blushed heavily and hid his face in Jeff's neck. "Don't be embarrassed, I should be embarrassed. You probably think I'm a freak after last night." Nick looked up from Jeff's neck his cheeks only pink now instead of red.

"Jeff no, last night was…amazing. You were amazing. I couldn't believe that you trusted me that much to give yourself to me in such a way. And you were so sexy Jeffy, don't be embarrassed." Nick gently caressed Jeff's jaw and pulled him forward to place a gentle kiss on his lips. "I love you." Jeff smiled.

"I love you too Nicky." Nick smiled back at him.

"Good now we can be as freaky as we want now."

"Nicky!"

O.O.O

Dave sat beside Sebastian in complete disbelief. When Sebastian had first shown up at his door he didn't want to see him. He was hurt and embarrassed and vulnerable, all the things that he didn't want to be around the brunette. But after he told him the story about that asshole Aaron well things made so much more sense. He understood why he pushed him away and why he did what he did. Dave wasn't a bully anymore and he isn't a brute either but right now all he wanted to do was find that Aaron kid and kick his ass and then do the same to his stupid blonde boyfriend. But he wouldn't he wouldn't be able to leave Sebastian's side long enough to find that little fucker. Right now all he wanted to do was hold Sebastian, show him that he would never hurt him, never leave him or use him for sex and then leave him. But he wasn't sure if he was allowed to do that. Sebastian looked exhausted he had said that he told Nick and Jeff earlier so it's probably all emotional exhaustion. And he also said that he hasn't been sleeping, he was trying so hard to deflect any feelings he had for Dave that it was affecting him mentally and physically, as it was, standing in Dave's doorway he looked slightly crazed. He looked lighter though somehow, probably finally telling someone about his past finally made him able to let go of all the anger and pity and his low self-worth and finally not have that weighing on him.

"Dave?" Dave looked up into Sebastian's mossy green eyes.

"Yeah?"

"You haven't said much about well anything."

"I don't know what to say Bas, I mean I understand you so much better now but I just wish you told me earlier. I wouldn't have made a fool of myself in front of the Warblers and I wouldn't I have pushed so hard." Sebastian was staring at his feet looking forlorn and upset.

"Dave I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, Nick told me to tell you but I never listened. I was just scared that you would think that I was pathetic and weak." Dave reached over and pulled Sebastian to his chest. To hell with fear about hugging him, fear was what got them into this mess.

"Bas I could never think of you as pathetic. You are my best friend whom I also happen to like very much. Like like by the way in case you didn't know." Sebastian chuckled softly.

"I just thought that you might think I was a hypocrite you know? Aaron has sex with me and then leaves me and then I go and do the same thing but over and over again. I'm a whore Dave; I was never good enough for you." Dave sat back and pushed Sebastian away gently. He framed his face with his hands.

"You are not a whore Sebastian, I don't care what you did or who for that matter. You were hurt and broken and I understand. You didn't want to be hurt again I get that so you kept everyone away so that wouldn't happen. You did the whole hit it and quit thing because you didn't want anybody to get close enough to hurt you again. So don't ever call yourself a whore Bas, other people may say it but don't think so lowly of yourself. I know I shouldn't be talking but it hurts me that you think that." Sebastian had tears falling down his cheeks and down Dave's hands.

"I won't Dave, for you I won't."

"Thank you."

"But I still think I have to sort myself out before we try and go farther, you know, together. Like a couple." Dave let his hands fall onto the bedspread and intertwine with Sebastian's.

"Okay I agree and now that I know why I won't run out of the room in tears."

"I'm sorry." Sebastian looked down at his lap.

"It's okay Bas."

"Yeah like I was saying I need to figure myself out bit before we rush into a relationship…if that's what you want. I don't want to assume anything." Sebastian looked into Dave's eyes hesitantly.

"That is exactly what I want." Sebastian smiled.

"Okay, well when I figure out everything I will let you know that we are free to date and make out and hold hands…the whole nine yards." Dave smiled softly.

"Make sure you tell me right away that you're ready for that."

"You will be the first." Dave and Sebastian just smiled at each other and held the others hand tightly, hoping that they wouldn't have to wait long for them to be able to be together.

**Finally some Dave and Seb happiness…sort of. But either way, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and as always I really love reviews they make me smile and feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Also if it suits your fancy check out my tumblr….three-cheersfor-captainmarvel[dot]tumblr[dot]com (Just put dots where its says to) and before I forget, I'm thinking about writing a new Niff story but I'm unsure at the moment since I'm writing this one but I'm really thinking about it...it would have badboy!Nick and nerdy!Jeff..**


	12. Chapter 12

Nick and Jeff were pleasantly surprised to find Sebastian at their door around 10 o'clock, what was more surprising was that he knocked even though the door was open. Nick had been worried when they hadn't seen or heard from Sebastian for such a long time.

He had spent hours talking to Dave, telling his story and sorting out what this meant for them now. Sebastian told them about the talk that he and Dave had, and that they had figured out their feelings. Even though they weren't together yet, it seemed like it was inevitable. The only thing that he was unsure about was whether they would get together sooner or later.

"He left it up to me. I am the one that will say when we will start dating." Sebastian looked lighter and so much happier, like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"Well you said you have to figure yourself out before you guys can start a relationship, but what did you mean by that Sebby." Jeff looked at Sebastian with inquisitive tilt to his head.

"I'm not entirely sure, I know I need just a little time to get over the whole Aaron thing. Now that he knows about it and stuff, I feel so much better and I don't think I need that much more time. But I just don't want to rush I mean I was such a mess and I just really don't want to screw this up. This is my second chance to be loved and my second chance with Dave I can't fuck up."

"Seb I am going to lay some tough love on you okay?" Sebastian just nodded. Nick didn't really want to be tough on Sebastian he was probably worn so thin emotionally but he needed to hear this.

"Seb, Dave fucking cares about you. He cares about you more than anyone or anything; he might already be falling in love with you. Now I know you don't want to rush things but I think that's more out of your own fear of falling in love with Dave than anything. You need to realize that the longer you push Dave away and the more you string him along, the more it's going to hurt when you break his heart because you can't come to terms with your feelings for him. You need to man up and take this leap. I was scared to shit when I started having feelings for Jeff. I didn't want to ruin our friendship so I hid them and pretended like they weren't there but I was hurting Jeff the whole time and I didn't even know it. I took a risk and I told him how I felt and I've never been happier, I have a boy that I love who loves me back. I just want you to be happy, stop overthinking everything and thinking about the what ifs just be happy with Dave. Because you're hurting him every time you say you care but then push him away it kills him every time, I guarantee it." Sebastian eyes were shiny with unshed tears.

"Am I hurting him right now? Even though he said that he would give me as much time as I needed." Nick reached over and grabbed Sebastian's hand.

"Seb he couldn't say that you had to hurry up and make a decision. He knows that you have things you have to sort out but that doesn't mean that he's not hurting every day that he has to wait for you to fall in his arms." Sebastian blinked and tears streamed down his face.

"I…didn't…know." He said through soft sobs, Jeff crawled over to Sebastian and pulled him into his arms. Telling him to shhh and that everything would be alright.

"Seb it's okay, you can fix this." Nick said still holding Sebastian's hand. Sebastian squeezed it like a lifeline.

"H-how?" Nick just smiled.

"Easy sebby, you know you like Dave right?" Sebastian nodded, "And you know that Dave likes you and would never hurt you right?" Again he nodded, "And you know that Aaron was a dick and didn't actually care about you right, that he was just using you and that was wrong right?" He nodded one last time. "Well there you go Seb, you thought everything through, you're ready to tell Dave that you're ready." Sebastian's eyes widened.

"It can't be that easy Nick."

"That's the beauty of it, it is that easy. We just get so caught up in our own heads that we think up these scenarios where we think it will be impossible but it's not. The hardest part is admitting that feelings are there and that you want to be with that person. You did that already so the rest is pie."

"I don't know Nick, I just fell like somehow I'm not ready." Nick smiled softly at Sebastian and met Jeff's eyes. There was so much love shining there that Jeff wanted to cry.

"I couldn't admit my feelings for Jeff. I knew that I was attracted to him more than a friend should be to another friend, but I didn't want to admit my feelings for him. I was scared and I didn't want to ruin what we had so I buried it until I just couldn't take it anymore. When I seen Jeff dancing in the snow and I was finally able to realize that I did love him, well it was like a weight had been lifted off my chest. I was finally able to let myself really look at him and I noticed all these little things that I love about him. Telling him was a little hard but not as hard as it was to tell myself."

"That makes sense."

"Seb you already told him that you liked him and you admitted that you like him to yourself, I think you're ready. Don't worry about Aaron or what he did, you learned from that experience and you will be the best boyfriend in the world because you know how to be." Jeff said softly in Sebastian's hair.

"I don't know Jeff; I always said that I didn't do the whole boyfriend thing. How can you be sure I won't mess up when my only experience sucked ass?" Jeff just smiled.

"Because your only experience sucked ass. You know how to do it right this time Seb. Stop worrying and tell that boy that you want to start dating." Sebastian took a deep breath and sat up.

"Okay I will but not tonight, I'm going to sing for him tomorrow during practice and this way I can think about it and stuff tonight." Nick and Jeff just smiled understandingly at Sebastian and hugged him.

"Thanks great Seb."

"No it's amazing Sebby." Sebastian smiled.

O.O.O

Jeff could see that Sebastian was a great big bucket of nerves all day. He left their room around 10 and told them that he just tossed and turned all night just thinking about how anything and everything could go wrong when he sang. Nick just reassured him and helped him pick out a proper song to sing to Dave. Now they were in practice and Sebastian's hands were shaking and his face was paled.

"It's going to be okay Sebastian; you two already agreed that when you were ready that Dave would be there for you. You're ready and Dave will be very happy. Relax." Jeff took Sebastian's hand in his and smiled softly at him.

"No you're right, I'm being ridiculous. I can do this." Wes' gavel banged and echoed through the room making everyone fall silent.

"Okay so Sectionals is quickly approaching and we have to start putting together our set list. But before we get too much into that and I forget, Sebastian has a few things to say I believe. Sebastian you have the floor." Sebastian nodded and stood in front of the council desk.

"Okay so everyone knows that Dave sang to me the other day and then he left feeling hurt and that was my fault but I have very strong feelings for Dave that we sorted out everything and well," Sebastian rubbed the back of his neck and blushed. "We will most likely start dating once I figure out everything." He smiled at Dave who was seated in an armchair near the back and he smiled back. But now Sebastian could see the longing in his eyes and hurt that Sebastian wasn't in his arms Warblers clapped and shouted out congratulations.

"We haven't said anything official but I hope this song will clear up any doubts for him." He winked at Dave and Dave's mouth started gaping.

"Wait does this mean what I think it does?" Sebastian just smiled and started the music.

"Nick had inspirded me and he also helped me pick a song so that will explain everything."

_I keep playin' it inside my head  
All that you said to me  
I lie awake just to convince myself  
This wasn't just a dream_

'Cause you were right here  
And I should've taken the chance  
But I got so scared  
And I lost the moment again

__The Warblers quickly picked up the beat and started harmonizing and providing the proper background vocals

_It's all that I can think about, oh  
You're all that I can think about_

Is your heart taken?  
Is there somebody else on your mind?  
I'm so sorry, I'm so confused  
Just tell me, am I out of time?

Is your heart breaking?  
How do you feel about me now?  
I can't believe I let you walk away  
When, when I Should Have Kissed You

I should, I should oh, I should have kissed you  
I should, I should oh, I should have kissed you  
I should, I should oh, I should have kissed you  
I should, I should oh, I should have kissed you

Sebastian didn't move he just stayed in front of the council desk and sang to Dave, never taking his eyes off him__

Every morning when I leave my house  
I always look for you, yeah.  
I see you everytime I close my eyes  
What am I gonna do?

And all my friends say  
That I'm punching over my weight  
But in your eyes  
I saw how you were looking at me

It's all that I can think about, oh  
You're all that I can think about

Is your heart taken?  
Is there somebody else on your mind?  
I'm so sorry, I'm so confused  
Just tell me, am I out of time?

Is your heart breaking?  
How do you feel about me now?  
I can't believe I let you walk away  
When, when I Should Have Kissed You

I should, I should oh, I should have kissed you  
I should, I should oh, I should have kissed you  
I should, I should oh, I should have kissed you  
I should, I should oh, I should have kissed you

_When you stood there  
Just a heartbeat away  
When we were dancing,  
And you looked up at me  
If I had known then  
That I'd be feeling this way  
If I could replay  
I would have never let you go_

No, oh  
Never have let you go  
Am I out of time?

Is your heart taken?  
Is there somebody else on your mind?  
I'm so sorry, I'm so confused  
Just tell me, am I out of time?

Is your heart breaking?  
How do you feel about me now?  
I can't believe I let you walk away  
When, when I Should Have Kissed You

I should, I should oh, I should have kissed you  
I should, I should oh, I should have kissed you  
I should, I should oh, I should have kissed you  
I should, I should oh, I should have kissed you

The music faded and both boys had tears of happiness streaming down their faces and large smiles stretched across their lips. Sebastian started moving towards Dave when Dave stood up Sebastian started to run and met him halfway. He jumped and Dave caught him in his arms and Sebastian wrapped his legs around Dave's waist.

"Better late than never." Sebastian smiled widely at Dave.

He surged forward and pressed his mouth to Dave's. The hall filled with applause and various cat calls, to which Dave and Sebastian ignored opting to make out longer. Jeff just leaned his head on Nick's shoulder and pressed a small kiss onto Nick's lips. Nick smiled and lifted their joined hand to his mouth to kiss making Jeff smile.

"Finally, things are starting to look up Nicky."

"That they are Jeff that they are."

**A/N: I apologize for how long this took me to update, I just got so caught up in my other story that this got put on the back burner. I hope you all liked this chapter and leave a review if you can, they make me smile :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm back! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

They had never seen Sebastian smile as much as they had in the week after he and Dave got together. His smile from when he sang to Dave had never left his face the entire week. He hung onto Dave's arm tightly and looked up at him every few minutes just to make sure that he was there and not a dream or something. Nick had managed to get Sebastian to leave Dave for an hour at Jeff's request but their goodbye and obligatory goodbye snog had taken 10 minutes. Nick stood in the doorway of Dave's room, arms crossed and tapping his foot impatiently.

"Babe, you shouldn't make Nick keep waiting." Sebastian just smiled and pulled Dave's mouth back down to his, looping his arms around the back of Dave's neck. Dave reached out and placed his hands on Sebastian's hips, pulling him closer to his body. Sebastian whimpered softly.

"Okay lovebirds separate, you two aren't the ones who will have to deal with a very unhappy blonde if we don't get a move on." Nick said as he walked towards the entwined pair. Nick reached for Sebastian and pulled him from Dave's grasp by the back of his shirt. Sebastian and Dave's lips make a smacking noise as they were pulled apart. Nick pulled Sebastian towards the door and didn't let go of his shirt until they were at least 6 feet away from each other. Nick turned to Sebastian who was pouting at him.

"Nick, that was mean." Sebastian whined. Dave chuckled behind him.

"Seb, Jeff is waiting for us. He is really excited to spend some time with you. Don't get me wrong, we love Dave and how happy he has made you. But we miss you." Nick said quietly, a little embarrassed at his admission.

"I'm sorry Nick; I just got so caught up in the whole thing that I forgot about my best friends." Sebastian looked upset. Nick didn't want to make him feel guilty; he just wanted him to know that they missed him.

"I'm sorry too Nick. It's as much my fault as Seb's." Sebastian looked over Nick's shoulder and gave Dave a guilt filled stare.

"No, it's not your fault Dave. It's mine and I need to take responsibility for that." Nick sighed at the new couple. They were so perfect for each other. Sebastian needed someone to challenge him and make realize that sometimes the blame can be placed on someone other than himself.

"We could argue about this all day, but we have a very displeased blonde waiting for us so let's go Seb." Nick walked through the door and stopped in the hall, waiting for Sebastian to follow him. Sebastian ran back to Dave and kissed him one more time then followed Nick into the hall.

"Bye Dave, you're spending the night in my room tonight still right?" Sebastian asked. Dave smiled and nodded his head.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Sebastian smiled widely and he and Nick then made their way to Nick and Jeff's room, shutting the door behind them.

"You two are so sweet; I think I'm getting a cavity." Nick teased making Sebastian blush. "Did Sebastian Smythe just blush?" Nick asked incredulously. "I don't think I have ever seen you blush in the entire time I have known you."

"Shut up Nick." Nick just smiled to himself and they walked the rest of the way in companionable silence. When they reached the door, Nick and Sebastian could hear voices talking in the room.

"Why are they are taking so long? I'm going to instill a no touching policy for a week with Nick if they don't get here soon." Jeff said. Nick gave Sebastian an unimpressed look before he reached for the doorknob. There was no way that he was going to let Jeff not let Nick touch him. Before he could turn it, Sebastian grabbed his arm and shook his head, signaling that he wanted to listen.

"Jeff, calm down. I'm sure they are on their way; you know that Sebastian is just really reluctant to leave Dave's side. You still don't like to leave Nick's side and you have been together for almost a month." Nick and Sebastian gave each other puzzled looks. Was that Thad?

"He does make a fair point Jeff." Sebastian gave Nick a 'What the fuck?' look. Blaine never stayed on campus on the weekends anymore.

"Don't get me started Blaine. I can spend hours lecturing you on your codependency with Kurt." Jeff said. Nick could picture the unimpressed look that Jeff was most likely giving Blaine. Nick smiled widely at the thought of his beautiful Jeffy. Sebastian rolled his eyes knowing that Nick was thinking about Jeff and then reached for the doorknob and stepping into the room.

Jeff was sitting cross legged on Nick's bed wearing Nick's Dalton fencing team sweater and wearing his glasses. They were thick black framed across the top with the bottom of the lenses being framed in thick wire. He looked like a sexy male librarian.

"Whoa, who turned up the sexual tension?" Thad said giving Nick a pointed look. Nick ducked his head and his cheeks turned pink. Sebastian turned and looked at Nick before laughing loudly. Everyone turned and looked at Sebastian. He had his head thrown back and was laughing heartily. It still surprised them all to see Sebastian so carefree and happy after he and Dave finally started dating. They all smiled at their still laughing friend. Sebastian calmed himself down enough that he was only chuckling slightly.

"Oh Thad, I missed you." Thad smiled and walked over to Sebastian from his place on Jeff's desk chair and pulled Sebastian into a hug, clapping him on the back.

"I missed you too buddy, but it's hard prying your face away from Dave's." Thad grinned at Sebastian's blush. That was another thing that they weren't used to Sebastian doing. He was always so confident and not at all easy to fluster but whenever Dave is mentioned his cheeks turn red.

"Not as hard as it is to pry Blaine's face away from Kurt's." Everyone laughed at Blaine's scandalized look and wide eyes. The tips of his ears turned red and his mouth opened at closed repeatedly, trying to find a good comeback but coming up short.

"Uhh…shut up Seb. We could all argue about who has the most codependent relationship-"

"Kurt and Blaine." The four boys said making Blaine's cheeks flame up in addition to his ears.

"-all day, but this is the first time that we all are hanging out together so let's go have some fun or something." Nick walked over to Jeff and sat beside the beautiful blonde and grabbed his hand.

"I could think of a million fun things to do, but they only involve two people and a lot less clothes so I think that's out." Nick said while looking at Jeff. Jeff flushed prettily and looked down at his lap. Thad sighed dramatically.

"Again, the sexual tension is way too high. I need to get laid you guys, all of you get laid on a semi regular basis and it's suffocating to look at you." Thad flung himself onto his back on Jeff's bed.

"I haven't been laid in a while." Sebastian said quietly. Everyone turned to look at him with their mouths gaping.

"What? Sex Shark Smythe hasn't gotten laid by his sexy football beau?" Thad said incredulously. Sebastian didn't look up but shuffled awkwardly where he was standing.

"Well, no. I don't want to rush things. We just started the relationship and I feel like sex would…complicate things." Nick narrowed his eyes at Sebastian. He could tell that wasn't the problem. Sure Sebastian had a more shy-like demeanor lately but he was looking guilty and something else that he couldn't put his finger on. The other three boys noticed as well. The five of them knew each other well, very well, and they could tell when the others were lying. Sebastian was lying. But why? Sebastian didn't make eye contact with any of them, keeping his eyes glued to the floor. Thad gasped.

"You're scared." Everyone's eyes widened, Sebastian's included. That was it, he was scared.

"N-no I'm not." That confirmed it.

"Sebs, what are you scared of?" Jeff asked quietly. Sebastian sighed in defeat before walking over to where Jeff and Nick sat on Nick's bed. Nick nodded at Thad and Blaine, signaling them to join them. It was serious talk time.

Serious talk time was what they designated as a time they would all talk about one thing they were keeping secret, not just from them but from everyone. It's always initiated when they found out something that one of them was hiding and they would all share something so that that person didn't feel so much pressure or guilt about what they were going to admit. They hadn't had serious talk time in a while, since before Nick and Jeff got together. Nick let go of Jeff's hand and slid over so Sebastian could sit between Nick and Jeff. Blaine sat on the other side of Nick and Thad squeezed in between Blaine and Jeff. It was a bit tight, the five of them on a single bed but they were all very comfortable with each other. They all got more comfortable, Blaine snuggled into Nick's side, Jeff pulled Sebastian into his chest and Thad stretched his legs out into Nick's lap and leaned back on Jeff.

"Sebby?" Jeff prompted. Sebastian took a deep shaky breath.

"I'm scared that if Dave and I have sex that he will leave me. And before you all say that he wouldn't do that, I know. I know he won't but after what happened with Aaron, you have to understand that I'm always going to think that." Sebastian had broken down and told Thad and Blaine about Aaron a few days after he and Dave got together. They reacted completely opposite to Nick, Jeff, and Dave and they had to calm the two boys down and stop them from wanting to hunt him down.

"Seb, it's normal to feel that way after what you went through and of course we understand why you feel that way but like you said, Dave would never do that. Whether or not he knows it, that boy loves you. And I think that even thinking about leaving after something like that would kill him. He would feel so guilty just thinking about it. You don't have to be scared anymore." Blaine was always so rational, of course they all thought what he said but nobody can quite put their thoughts into words as well as Blaine.

"Blaine's right, Dave is basically a big teddy bear. He has so much love to give and he couldn't hurt a fly. Yeah he was a bully back at McKinley but we all know what it's like when you first realize that you like guys instead of girls and for some that's fucking terrifying. He was one of those people, he got scared and he acted out because he couldn't hurt himself." Sebastian just looked back in his lap after Thad's input.

"He tried." There it was, those two words that put everything into perspective for them. Sebastian wasn't just scared for himself, he was scared for Dave.

"That's it isn't it? You're scared that Dave will try to kill himself again aren't you?" Sebastian sniffled and nodded.

"After you have sex with a guy that solidifies that you're gay. That is the evidence that shows that you want to fuck guys. What if after we have sex Dave gets scared again? What if he leaves me alone after that and tries to do it again because he still can't come to terms with it? That will kill me, because not only am I alone, this time it will be my fault." Sebastian's eyes were shining with unshed tears.

"No Sebastian. That won't happen. Dave likes you, he really fucking likes you. Thad and Blaine are right; whether or not he knows it, he is in love with you. Everyone can see it in the way he looks at you. You are the moon and the stars to him. We all know what it's like when you take that first big leap in being physical with a guy. It's scary but mostly it's not. It's special in a way. Okay your first time was terrible and Nick and I are still virgins but we have all still done physical stuff with men. Obviously it's scary but it's also special. Looking back on your first time you think it was probably the worst experience of your life but at the time you thought it was special and it should have been. But regardless you didn't do anything that was harming to yourself. Before Dave was scared and couldn't accept that he was gay, but I think being here, seeing that it's okay and that being gay is so widely accepted that I don't think he's scared anymore. Not to mention he got a great catch like you." Sebastian smiled up at Jeff.

"I think you should talk to him. Tell him what you're thinking and what you're feeling. Honesty is always the best policy and he can help you realize that your worries aren't needed." Nick said as he reached over and gently squeezed Sebastian's shoulder. Sebastian smiled and nodded.

"Thanks guys, you're all right. I just I need to talk to Dave and he will reassure me that I have nothing to worry about."

"That's right. Plus maybe after your heart to heart you can end it with reassurance sex." Blaine gasped and slapped Thad's shoulder.

"You're horrible and there is no such thing as reassurance sex." Thad wiggled his eyebrows at Blaine.

"That's what you think." Nick, Jeff, Thad, and Sebastian all laughed at Blaine's scandalized face. Slowly the grin slipped from Thad's face and he looked pensive; it was Thad's turn for serious talk time. "In all seriousness, I admire what you guys all have. You all have somebody that you love or can see yourself loving. I have to admit that I'm jealous and I wish I had that. I thought it would be easy ya know? That there are so many guys at this school, the majority gay, and I would fall into somebody's arms. It sucks that I can't seem to find anything steady and I'm losing hope that it will happen for me." Thad's brow was pinched up in a frown and his lips were in a tight line. In the time that they all had known him, never once did they think that Thad was lonely or upset. Of course everyone wants to be loved but they had no idea that Thad thought about it so much or that he was as upset as he is about it.

"Is there anybody that catches your eye?" Blaine asked softly. Thad's cheeks quickly filled with blood, making them a soft pink.

"Uhh, not really." All four of them frowned at Thad, he was lying. If the blush didn't give it away then it was his slight hesitation.

"This is serious talk time, no lying Thad. You know better." Jeff scolded him, making him lower his head in shame.

"Right, sorry. It's just embarrassing; he would never go for me. He's so perfect and popular and I'm just that annoying council guy." Thad mumbled. This was a side of their friend that they never seen. Thad was usually so boisterous, outgoing, and witty. The Thad in front of them was shy, withdrawn, soft spoken, and nervous. So unlike the Thad that they were all used to.

"Don't beat yourself up Thad, you are a catch. You're hot and funny and a council member which means you would be so dominate in bed and who doesn't want that?" Sebastian said. Thad cracked a small smile.

"Regardless of my obvious sexual prowess he wouldn't give me the time of day." Nick rolled his eyes, Thad was avoiding that question.

"Who is it?" Nick said sternly.

"_s'flintwilson_." Thad quickly mumbled out.

"I'm sorry, who?" Jeff asked. Thad sighed.

"Flint Wilson." The four boys gasped. FLINT? Thad had a crush on FLINT?

"Flint? Flint Wilson? Our own beatboxing warbler, Flint Wilson? Captain of the fencing team Flint Wilson?" Sebastian asked incredulously, though they couldn't blame him. Flint was so not who they were thinking of.

"Would you stop saying his name with titles please? It makes him sound so much more out of my league than he already is." Thad pinched the bridge of his nose. Jeff rubbed Thad's back soothingly.

"Sorry, it's just…that was not who we were expecting at all. Not saying that we don't think you have a chance, because you do, but it was just shocking is all." Jeff said softly.

"Yeah I just didn't think Flint was your type. I don't even really know what your type is but I didn't think Flint was it." Sebastian said making Thad sigh.

"Yeah I know. I don't really have much of a type I guess. All my hookups don't really have a reoccurring theme other than male." The other boys just nodded.

"Well what do you plan on doing about it?" Blaine asked. Thad looked up from his lap, giving Blaine a wide-eyed look.

"What do you mean? I don't plan on doing anything except pine in the background. There is no chance of me getting on Flint's radar. I don't even talk to him except when I talk at him as Warbler Council Member Thad Jenkins. We don't even know if he's gay! No we are going to drop this and I will continue as I was." Sebastian snorted at Thad's spiel.

"Yeah that's what you think. Try and stop us from making this happen Thad, I dare you." Sebastian said, while they would ultimately mind their own business if Thad told them to, they were already formulating plans to get Thad and Flint together.

"Oh god, you guys already have plans don't you?" Thad whined making the four other boys smile.

"Yep, first things first, we have to find out if Flint digs cock."

"Sebastian! Have some decorum." Blaine spluttered making Sebastian laugh.

"Blaine, I don't even know the meaning of the word." Everyone laughed except for Blaine who was giving Sebastian and unimpressed look. "Okay so Nick or Jeff, who's next?" Sebastian looked expectantly at the two boys in question.

"I actually don't have anything to talk about really." Nick mumbled into his lap. The four other boys exchanged non-believing looks.

"Yeah right Nick, it's obvious you have something to get off your chest." Blaine, Jeff, and Thad all nodded along with Sebastian's point.

"I just can't say it in front of Jeff, it's embarrassing." Jeff's frown softened and he reached for Nick's hand around Sebastian's sprawled out body.

"Nicky, it's okay. Total honesty remember? If it's something about us then we can discuss it. Don't be embarrassed." Nick smiled softly at Jeff.

"Yeah okay, well I just…I'm scared. Jeff and I are getting really serious, and every time we're together, we go farther and farther physically and soon we're going to go all the way and…I'm scared." Nick quickly mumbled out, staring at his lap and twisting his fingers nervously.

"Why are you scared Nicky?" Nick looked up from his lap and held onto Jeff's chocolate brown gaze.

"I don't want to hurt you." Nick whispered brokenly.

"You won't, I know you won't Nick. You won't let yourself hurt me. I know it's going to hurt to an extent, that's just how it goes when it's your first time but I know you will make sure it only hurts for a second. I love you Nicky and I trust you. When we're ready to go all the way, I know it will be perfect." Jeff smiled widely at Nick, reassuring him with his words and his eyes. Nick smiled at Jeff.

"You two make all other couples look abusive." Nick and Jeff laughed at Sebastian, Nick ruffling his hair.

"Oh please Seb, you and Dave are perfect. I can see the love shining in your eyes whenever you look at each other." Seb ducked his head to hide his blush from Nick.

"Oh please, like you and Jeff are any different." Thad said.

"Kurt and Blaine." Jeff said, hoping to shift the focus.

"Can we all agree that the couples I surround myself with are sickeningly in love and make me want to stab my eyes with a spoon?" Everyone laughed at Thad's pout but in their heads they were plotting and planning; thinking up ways to get their best friend together with one Flint Wilson.

**I just wanted to apologize for the lateness of this chapter, my actions have been inexcusable. I hope that this makes up for my forgetfulness. I would like to have another chapter up soon, within the week if I can. I have midterms coming up but I would like to try and finish before they get here. I will try.**


	14. Chapter 14

The week after Jeff, Thad, Nick, Sebastian, and Blaine had their serious talk time, plans were put in motion. The day after they all got together, Jeff and Nick made an elaborate plan to get Thad and Flint together which they shared with Blaine and Sebastian shortly after. They thought it was foolproof, that nothing could possibly go wrong.

Phase 1 entailed them finding out if Flint was actually gay.

Nick was in charge of that phase as he was on the fencing team with Flint. They didn't have a set plan of how they were to figure out Flint's sexuality, it was up to Nick to wing it and get their answer.

"I thought this plan was foolproof. Why are we letting Nick do this part?" Nick scowled at Sebastian.

"I will have you know that I am spectacular at improvising and I'll figure out whether Flint likes guys or not. Plus I'm on the fencing team and we have practice today and we need to know his sexuality to get the ball rolling." Nick said as he slipped a soft blue V-neck over his head.

"More like balls rolling…in Thad's mouth." Sebastian smirked.

"You are disgusting." Blaine said from his spot at Nick's desk.

"Hey that's what we want after all. Thad needs to get laid and as soon as possible. He is far too uptight these days."

"And I feel bad because all of us are in relationships and he has to sit by and watch us all be happy while he's miserable and lonely." Jeff pouted sadly. Nick walked over to his boyfriend on his bed and pulled him into his arms, framing his face with his hands and pulling him into a soft lingering kiss.

"It's okay, baby. We're going to figure this out and get those crazy kids together." Nick smiled at Jeff softly and pecked his lips once more.

"Okay Nicky if you say so."

"I know so, baby." Jeff smiled at him.

"Can we go over this plan one more time?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah. So Nick is going to find a way to make Flint tell him his partner preference at fencing practice today. If he prefers male company then the next phase is to get Thad on Flint's radar if he's not already on it. This is Sebastian's job as he is quite good at painting anyone in a sexy light." Everyone grinned at Sebastian who had his chest puffed out proudly.

"Naturally gentlemen."

"After that we need to get them to spend some time together. The annual Warbler retreat is coming up during March break. We can start with group stuff and then slowly taper off into getting them to go off alone, with a little prodding of course. Blaine and I will handle that. Hopefully after a week together, when we get back to school they will be more apt to spend time together. If all works perfectly then they will be dating by the end of the retreat." Jeff smiled proudly.

"And if it doesn't work out perfectly?" Blaine asked quietly.

"We continue to prod them towards each other. If they don't get together then we need to get them to become friends. All of us found our boyfriends in our best friends, clearly that's a pattern because it works." They all nodded their assent.

"Okay so I'm off to practice and I will tell you all my results." Nick stood up and grabbed his bag at the end of the bed with all of his gear in it. Before he could walk to the door Jeff jumped up and wrapped his arms around Nick's neck and leaned down to seal his lips on boyfriend's. He quickly licked at the seam of his lips asking for entrance which Nick hastily granted. He dropped his bag back onto the floor and wrapped his arms around Jeff's hips pulling his body closer. Jeff flicked his tongue on the back of Nick's teeth and sucked on his tongue as he slowly pulled away making Nick groan.

"I'll miss you while you're gone." Jeff whispered into Nick's ear, his breath tickling his neck.

"I'll miss you too, and we'll finish when I get back." Nick slid his hands down the small of Jeff's back and grabbed two handfuls of his bum making him moan into the skin of Nick's neck.

"Okay you two break it up, the last thing we need is for Nick to go to practice with a boner and have Flint think Nick wants him." Sebastian wedged himself between the entwined pair and pushed them away from one another. Jeff pouted at him.

"Sebs! That was rude." Jeff folded his arms petulantly making Nick smile at the blonde fondly.

"No, what's rude is putting your needs above Thad's. You can suck Nick off later but Thad can't suck off Flint yet so we need to get this plan in motion." Sebastian turned to Nick and pointed at the door. "Go to practice and find out if our dear sweet Flint likes cock and report back and then you can fool around with Jeff." Nick and Jeff both blushed heavily. Nick reached down and picked up his bag and made his way to the door. When he was beside Jeff he quickly pulled Jeff over and kissed him before running to the door and out of the room. Sebastian turned to a smirking Jeff.

"You two sicken me." Sebastian said with a fond tone. Jeff just smiled.

"Like you and Dave are any better."

Nick walked into the locker room; luckily his locker was beside Flint's. Flint was already at his locker changing into his practice uniform. When Nick reached his locker Flint slipped his shirt over his head. Nick wondered to himself if Thad had ever seen Flint shirtless, if not he was in for a very fit surprise. Flint turned and smiled at Nick.

"Hey Nick, how are you?" Nick smiled and opened his locker.

"Hey Flint. I'm good, you?" Nick pulled his shirt over his head and dug through his bag for his practice top. Out of the corner of his eye Nick seen Flint stop suddenly and stare intently at his naked torso. Nick tried not to blush and give himself away. Nick stood straight and looked at Flint who was still looking him. "Flint?" Flint jumped and looked at Nick's face with wide eyes.

"Uhhh I'm sorry and I'm okay." Nick shook his head.

"Hey it's okay, we're all a little curious right?" Flint's cheeks reddened further and he looked to his feet.

"Uhh well I'm a little more than curious. I was curious when I was 14, now I know what I want." Flint suddenly looked up with wide eyes. He looked scared. "Not that I want you! I mean not that you aren't attractive because you are but Jeff-and I don't-you're not…" Nick wanted to laugh but he didn't want Flint to think that he was making fun of him.

"Hey Flint, it's okay I understand what you mean. I didn't assume you meant me, I know that I'm here and like this. You were more excited about Jeff and I getting together than anyone else so I wouldn't assume that you have that hots for me." Nick chuckled. Flint visibly relaxed.

"Yeah thanks Nick. I just meant that I was curious once but I know that I'm gay now. Is everyone on the Warblers gay, I mean honestly?" Flint chuckled making Nick laugh also.

"It sure seems that way, look at Warbler council they're all gay." Nick chuckled but frowned when Flint's jaw dropped.

"What do you mean the whole council is gay? I mean David and Wes, they are as obvious as obvious can be but Thad is not gay. There is no way that Thad is gay." Nick frowned. He thought it was common knowledge that Thad was gay.

"Uhh yeah, Thad is gay. I thought it was obvious. Isn't it obvious?" Flint shook his head.

"I didn't know Thad was gay." Flint said and then even quieter said, "Holy fuck. Thad's gay".

"What was that?" Even though Nick was close enough to hear him. Flint looked back at Nick and flushed again.

"Uh…nothing. But uh, you're friends with Thad yeah?" Nick nodded.

"Yeah best friends, why?"

"Umm well, could I ask a question?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Is he going on the Warbler retreat during break?"

"I am a matchmaker sent from heaven!" was the first thing Jeff heard when Nick opened the door.

"And why is that?" Nick's hair was damp; his face flushed from exertion, and a light layer of sweat was coating his face. Clearly he had skipped out on his post-practice shower. Jeff felt heat slowly seep to his groin and he bit his lip to keep any sounds in.

"Not only did I find out that Flint is gay but I am almost positive that he has a crush on Thad." Jeff momentarily forgot about his building arousal and smiled widely at his matchmaking boyfriend.

"That's great Nicky." Nick smiled and dropped his bag by the door and made his way over to Jeff. He slid gracefully onto the bed and smiled widely at the blonde.

"It's perfect Jeff. The plan will be so much easier to execute now. We won't have to push them together as much and things will probably progress quicker." In Nick's excited state, he started to to bounce on the bed. Slowly a bead of sweat fell loose from his hairline and slid down his forehead and was slowly trickling down his temple. Jeff followed the moisture with his eyes until he could no longer take it and lurched forward, running his tongue up the side of Nick's face. The salty taste made him groan and his cock start to thicken in his pants. Nick reached out and placed his hands on Jeff's hips, pulling his boyfriend into his lap. Jeff pulled back for a second and then leaned forward once again to attach his mouth to Nick's neck. Nick moaned lowly in Jeff's ear and slid his hand down the back of his pants, slowly and tightly squeezing his bumcheeks.

"So, how about that blowjob?" Jeff sat back on Nick's thighs, Nick's hands still on his bum.

"I think that can be arranged." Jeff licked his lips and resumed his marking of Nick's neck.


End file.
